Family Friends
by ActionBitch
Summary: Unknowingly carrying on a family tradition, a young Sesshomaru befriends the son of a lion demon under orders of his father. At first he is hesitant and hateful, but he soon begins to trust and respect his prideful companion. Bad language involved.
1. Chapter 1

Leontos and Kanu

AN- Well, my ninth story for Inuyasha and I'm telling you guys this now…Action Bitch is running dry. This won't be my last story, but I'm getting to a retiring point.

Also, I have not forgotten about the story I promised to extend, I'm still working on it as well. I just need more time.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Father, I don't want a friend." A young dog demon child said with a slight pout. He had long white hair, two maroon stripes upon each face and hand and a Persian blue crescent moon graced upon his forehead.

"Now Son, I never said I was getting you a friend, that is for you to decide, but I do want you to be nice to our guests when they arrive." The older dog demon said calmly.

"I'll try to be sweet…I guess." The pup mumbled as he pulled his white robe sleeve down his arm. He was sitting underneath a tree in the shade, next to his beloved father, who was relaxing on his back with his eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru," he spoke.

"Yes?" the pup asked.

"Have I ever told you about my best friend of many years?" he asked. Sesshomaru shook his head 'no' and sighed.

"No." he said.

"Oh, well, I guess now would be the perfect time. He is a lion demon, for starters,"

"From the mainland?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. His father shook his head no.

"From a land beyond the mainland. I've been there before, it's very different from our lands."

"So, what's your friend's name?"

"Leontos, his name is Leontos. His father had traveled to a land, also beyond the mainland, and he heard the people there call him 'leontos,' which means 'lion' in their language. So when he had his son, my friend, he named him Leontos."

"Leontos? What language is that, Father?" Sesshomaru asked as he mindlessly picked blades of grass from the ground.

"I am not entirely sure, but I think he said it was Greek. I can ask him when he arrives."

"You don't have to, I was just wondering."

"Well, now you have my interest piqued. I'm pretty sure he said Greek."

"What is he like?"

"He's loyal, friendly, he can be a bit of an annoying prick, but his good qualities wash that one away."

"Oh. So, does he have a son, too?"

"Yes he does, I don't know his name though. Maybe you should ask when they arrive…hint, hint."

"I know, Father. When we have guests, I should at the very least pretend like I give a damn about them."

"Uh, not really the choice of words I would choose, but yes, you get the idea. But seriously, don't repeat that around your mother."

"Because she'll choke you again?" Sesshomaru asked, looking upon his father's face, which twitched with surprise and seemed to blush a slight red.

"Yes, because she'll choke me again." His father restated as he let out a long, slow exhale.

"Inutaisho? Still getting beat up by women, I see." A deep voice chirped with amusement. Sesshomaru watched, as his father didn't even move a muscle, except to open one eye and look up at the tall man standing behind his head.

"Leontos. Still being an intrusive, sneaky bastard, I see." Inutaisho replied with dry humor as he closed his eye. Sesshomaru looked up at the man quietly, frowning slightly. The man had blondish-brown hair that seemed to shape around his face and shoulders like a lion's mane. His eyes were a deep amber color that matched his tanned skin. He had two white stripes, each leading from the forehead, over the eye and ending at his cheekbone. The man wore odd clothes as well. It was a red robe that had outlines of gold around the neck, the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe. The lion demon also had on black body armor that had golden outlines and thin sandals, along with gilded wristbands on each wrist.

"Heh, heh, cute daughter." Leontos chuckled as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Son." Inutaisho growled.

"I knew that." Leontos replied with a smirk.

"And where is that creature you call a son?" Inutaisho asked, still not moving from his sleeping position.

"Over yonder…sleeping with your wife." Leontos replied candidly, pointing behind him with his thumb. Inutaisho was now standing, facing the lion demon.

"You don't want me to kick your ass, do you? I mean, really, in front of your son, where ever the little bastard is?" Inutaisho asked as he crossed his arms, golden eyes locked with Leontos amber ones.

"No sir." Leontos replied sarcastically as he shook his head slightly.

"Didn't think so. Come on, Sesshomaru, let's go find your mother." Inutaisho said calmly as he walked away. Sesshomaru gave Leontos a cautious glance before running off after his father. Inutaisho found a field that had one single tree in the middle of it, where a demon woman laid against a tree, a small little boy sleeping against her.

"See? I told you my son was sleeping with your wife." Leontos mumbled to Inutaisho, who looked at him with a smile.

"I really do hate you." Inutaisho replied sweetly.

"Hey, you're the one with a dirty mind. Don't get mad at me." Leontos said back as the approached the woman and small boy.

"I was wondering if you knew Leontos was here yet." The demon woman said to Inutaisho.

"Oooh, trust me, I know now." Inutaisho murmured, casting a side-glance to Leontos, who had bent down to get to eye level with Sesshomaru.

"So, you must be Sesshomaru, correct?" Leontos asked the small dog demon child. Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

"Depends on who is asking and what you want." Sesshomaru replied sharply, feeling happy when he heard his father's hearty laugh of victory when Leontos' face went from happy to frustrated.

"Chip off the old, old, ancient block, eh?" Leontos asked with his eyebrow cocked. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked up at his father, who was mumbling something about not being that old.

"Now, now, boys, play nice. Oh, you're awake?" Sesshomaru's mother chirped, looking down at the young lion demon boy, who was rubbing his face tiredly.

"Mhm." He grumbled with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at the boy, who was about his height, curly golden hair with some black in it, leaf green eyes and tan skin. The boy didn't have white stripes like his father, but he did have black traced around his eyes, making his green eyes pop out more.

"Hey son, how did you sleep?" Leontos asked, whisking the small boy into his arms and smiling widely.

"Good." The lion cub replied, finally glancing down at Sesshomaru, who felt his father's hand pat his head.

"Introduce yourself." Inutaisho whispered as Leontos placed his own son on the ground. Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"I am Sesshomaru." He introduced calmly. The small lion cub frowned at the bow, not exactly sure what to do, so he bowed at the waist as well, clearing his throat.

"My name is Kanu." He said.

"Kanu? I've never heard that language before." Sesshomaru said, thinking to himself. He knew quite a few languages himself, Japanese, Chinese, some Indian dialects, even an odd language from a country far away called England, but he had never heard the language of Leontos or Kanu.

"It means 'wildcat' because, well…I'm wild?" Kanu asked, looking up at his father.

"Being _his_ son? You'd better be." Inutaisho mumbled, smirking as he glanced at Leontos, who smiled back, looking as if he were remembering the same thing Inutaisho was.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you take Kanu and play? Your father and I will be watching from here." Sesshomaru's mother suggested, kissing her son on his forehead.

"Yes Mother." Sesshomaru said, motioning for Kanu to follow him.

"Play nice, Kanu. He looks fragile." Leontos called after the children, wincing as Inutaisho struck him in the arm harshly.

"My son is anything but fragile, you ass." Inutaisho growled playfully as he dodged Leontos' fist.

"Hee, hee, hee, well, my son is wild and everything. If I can hurt you, Kanu can hurt Sesshomaru." Leontos replied haughtily.

"You two will never give up, will you?" Sesshomaru's mother asked with a groan.

"Like Hell I'm going to give into him, Kimi! He may be my friend, but he's also my rival." Leontos explained.

"Yes, well, I hope Sesshomaru and Kanu don't fall into some of the shit we did." Inutaisho said, casting a glance over at his son and Kanu, who were chasing one another around, picking up sticks and fighting with them.

"Hah, you know they will." Kimi said with a laugh.

"Mhm. No doubt about it. Hey, my son just kicked your son's ass." Inutaisho chuckled, pointing over at Sesshomaru, who had knocked Kanu onto his back, stick pointed at his throat.

"Inu, you know that my family is more entwined with hand-to-hand combat than weapons. Just wait until they drop the sticks."

"Punch him in the face, Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho hollered as the two boys began wrestling around.

"Kick him! Kick him! Harder than that!" Leontos yelled, pushing Inutaisho to the side. The dog demon stumbled, but he caught himself, pushing the lion demon back. The two fathers stopped squabbling to go back to coaching their sons to kick one another's ass instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Anarchy in Feudal Japan

AN- Sesshomaru in this story would look ten years old, but being a demon, he's much older. Kanu is, too.

"So, Leo, what brings you to my lands?" Inutaisho asked, taking a sip of tea. He and everyone had returned to his palace, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. The young demon dog preferred the outside to the palace.

"Uh, boredom?" Leontos replied, looking around the room. He looked down at Kanu, who was hunched over, green eyes watching the door carefully. The door slid open and Kanu saw the white sleeve. He growled and pounced on whoever walked in immediately.

"Ahahahahaha! Good work, Son!" Leontos laughed heartily. Inutaisho groaned softly as Kanu stood up, smiling widely as he ran back over to his father. Sesshomaru sat up from the floor, growling as he rubbed his head, which struck the floor hard when the young lion demon pounced on him.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked, walking over to his son and picking him up in his arms.

"I'm fine, Father. You can put me back down." Sesshomaru replied with a pout, glaring down at Kanu, who was getting praise from his father. Inutaisho put his son back on the floor, sitting down himself. Leontos looked at Inutaisho with a smirk.

"You seem upset." Leontos said sheepishly.

"I'm not." Inutaisho replied simply. He crossed his arms and exhaled.

"Your armor only covers your stomach and chest, why?" Kanu asked Inutaisho, walking around the elder dog and inspecting the armor he wore.

"I usually wear shoulder pads and arm guards, but I took them off because they are most uncomfortable when I'm trying to relax." Inutaisho explained. Kanu nodded and poked Inutaisho's fluffy fashion statement. The young cub seemed confused as in what the fluff was, but he said nothing, walking back over to his father's side and sitting down.

"So, Sesshomaru, I've heard that you're quite the smart one. Do you read a lot?" Leontos asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"What about training? How often do you train?"

"Everyday, with my father."

"Oh, that explains everything."

"Explains what?"

"He teaches you how to use weapons and barely scratches the surface of hand-to-hand combat. And from the looks of it, you haven't honed in your keen senses yet."

"I wasn't expecting to be attacked with my father sitting right there."

"Always expect the unexpected."

"Leave the boy alone, Leo. We want our little Sesshomaru to have a childhood before he has to worry about being a strong demon lord." Kimi said as she walked in the room. She bent down and kissed her son on his forehead.

"Mother," Sesshomaru whined, feeling embarrassed that she always wanted to kiss him in front of everyone. Kimi pet her son's silky white hair, smiling at him warmly.

"Sesshomaru, do not disrespect your mother's love…take it from someone who knows the consequences." Inutaisho said to his son. Kimi glared at him angrily, her golden eyes flashing.

"Inutaisho, do you love me?" she asked sweetly, her face slowly morphing into a happy expression.

"Of course I do." Inutaisho spat quickly.

"Psh, only when you're in danger." Leontos mumbled under his breath. Inutaisho glared at him dangerously.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Kimi barked. Inutaisho's head snapped in her direction, showing his loving smile.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Leontos mocked as he rolled his eyes.

"And you will be silent while I speak as well!" Kimi spoke irritably. Leontos straightened his posture, nodding slightly.

"Yes, my lady." He said calmly. Sesshomaru and Kanu looked at one another uncertainly. Who really was the boss around here? Kimi?

"Sesshomaru, take Kanu somewhere and go play with him…nicely." Kimi ordered sternly. Sesshomaru stood up and hugged his mother.

"Yes, Mother." Sesshomaru said, walking out of the room with Kanu following him quickly. The two young demons walked down the outside corridor that led to the courtyard.

"Your mama is very frightening." Kanu finally spoke. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Mama?" he asked curiously.

"It's the Swahili word for 'mother.' I call my mother 'Mama' all the time." Kanu explained, brushing off his rich red robe.

"Is Swahili the language of your lands?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down on a boulder. Kanu sat in the grass and sighed.

"Eh, one of them. In Africa, there are so many different languages, but I try to learn all of them. It's difficult, especially when there are languages there that I'm not even aware of."

"You speak Japanese fluently. You must be good at learning languages."

"I'm not the best, but I do get around. What can you speak?"

"Japanese, obviously, Chinese, some dialects of India, some English, and that's it."

"You can speak some Indian? My father can, he and the king of the lions in India talk all the time."

"You said you came from Africa. What's it like there?"

"It's mostly a vast field of grass, some trees, some water, and some tasty animals. There are some places that are jungles though. I got lost in a jungle. It was really lame."

"Why lame?"

"Because my father knew I was lost, but he wouldn't come get me. He said I needed to learn how to get "un-lost" or something like that."

"My father is always around me, making sure I'm not getting killed."

"Why would someone want to kill you?"

"To try and overthrow my father. There are jealous demons around here."

"Is your father even as strong as he pretends to be?" Kanu asked uncertainly. Sesshomaru glared at him heatedly.

"My father is the strongest demon ever to be born into this world! How dare you even doubt his power in his lands?" Sesshomaru growled. Kanu stood up, glaring defiantly at Sesshomaru.

"My father is the strongest demon in the world, not yours!" Kanu yelled.

"My father would kill your father before he could blink!"

"My father would kick your father's ass faster than he could wince from your mama!"

"You disrespectful little,"

"Boys, I thought I said play nicely." Kimi's voice rang as she walked over to them, her beautiful purple robes flowing behind her. She sat in the grass, motioning for Sesshomaru to sit in front of her. The young dog demon sat on his knees in front of her, blushing when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sesshomaru, I could kick both Leontos and Inutaisho's ass before they could wince from me. Why am I not the most elite demon in your mind?" Kimi asked her son, stroking his hair gently.

"Because, uh, well, you're," Sesshomaru began.

"Because you're a woman, right? Heh, unlike you dogs, our women are trained just like the men, and they are very strong and brave." Kanu explained.

"I'll bet your women look like men if they train _that_ hard." Sesshomaru remarked haughtily.

"Sesshomaru!" Kimi hissed. Kanu's face darkened with anger as he clenched his fists.

"Our women are beautiful and elegant, unlike your beastly women here!" Kanu hollered.

"Hey! Boy, you'd better watch your mouth!" Leontos snapped as he walked outside. Kanu clamped his mouth shut.

"Kimi is not beastly…at the moment." Leontos snickered, dodging her claws as she swiped at him.

"I may be beastly, but I am a beautiful beast, unlike you, who is very fucking ugly." Kimi remarked, flipping her white hair behind her shoulder. She traced the pink stripe on her cheek with her claw, looking down at Sesshomaru.

"Mother," he began.

"Sesshomaru, you and Kanu will be under my watch. Your father and the ugly beast are going out for a men's night out." Kimi said. Inutaisho walked outside, fully armored with his two swords, Tetsusaiga and Sounga, one on his hip, the other hooked onto his back.

"Kimi, we won't be out too long. I have things to attend to in the morning. Leontos, ugly beast, let's go." Inutaisho said with a chuckle.

"I am not ugly, but I am a beast." Leontos remarked, patting his son on the head before walking away.

Kimi watched the two men disappear beyond the palace walls before looking down at Sesshomaru and Kanu, who were staring back up curiously.

"Will you play a game with us?" Kanu asked her, his big green eyes working their magic. Kimi sighed and crossed her arms inside her purple sleeves.

"What game?" she asked. Kanu cocked his head.

"I don't know, some game." Kanu replied.

"Mother, I want to study." Sesshomaru said.

"Bring your studies out here so I can keep an eye on you. And Kanu, let's decide on a game, shall we?" Kimi said, taking the lion cub's hand and leading him over to the field. Sesshomaru walked inside, finding the small library. He pulled out a few scrolls, a paint brush, ink, and he walked back outside, where he saw his mother running way from Kanu, who was on all fours, running after her.

"I'm much too fast for you if you stay on all fours!" Kimi giggled as she landed on a tree branch. Kanu smirked as he began quickly crawling his way up the tree. Kimi leapt off and landed on the ground, but Kanu had a hold of her fluff she had wrapped around her upper back and arms.

"Oh, aren't you the little hunter?" Kimi asked as Kanu let go, looking over at Sesshomaru, who was reading one scroll and writing things down on another. He was in the shade of low tree. Kanu on all fours, crawling through the high grass. He snuck behind the tree, climbing it quickly and quietly. Kimi muffled a laugh as she watched the small lion demon hang from a branch, trying to snatch the scroll from Sesshomaru. Kanu leaned down as far as he could, reaching out for the scroll, but Sesshomaru's small hand grasped Kanu's wrist, pulling him to the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! What was that?" Kanu growled irritably, rubbing his face.

"That was me, teaching you a lesson." Sesshomaru replied, still calmly reading his scroll.

"What lesson would that be?" Kanu moaned.

"You're in my territory, lion. Learn well." Sesshomaru said back.


	3. Chapter 3

Dog Barks at Lion, but Lion Doesn't Listen

Sesshomaru sat under a tree, sleeping soundly. He was hoping that when he woke up, the visiting lion demons would be gone. He turned on his side, snuggling against his fluff, feeling the gentle breeze brush over him.

Kanu walked outside and saw the sleeping dog demon. He smirked to himself; crouching low on the ground, grass tickling his tan cheeks. He began crawling over to Sesshomaru, who was turned with his back facing him. Kanu raised his head from the grass, sniffing around. He then returned to his hunt. He crawled until he was a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"If you even touch me, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru growled without opening his eyes. Kanu froze in place, his green eyes wide with shock.

"You…you could sense me coming?" Kanu asked curiously, standing up straight.

"Ugh, yes." Sesshomaru replied, still not sitting up.

"But, I was being quiet and steady."

"Try taking a bath and scrubbing your scent completely away. Even then, I could still hear the ground crunching beneath your weight."

"Oh…I guess I'll have to figure something out. Hm." Kanu huffed, sitting down and lying on his back. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, making sure the lion cub wasn't thinking about attacking him at the moment. Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up, wrapping the fluff around his shoulder, looking around quickly before walking away. Kanu frowned as he sat up, watching Sesshomaru walk outside the palace walls. The lion got up and ran after Sesshomaru, calling after him.

"Hey, hey, where are you going? Shouldn't we have an escort if we go outside the walls?" Kanu asked worriedly.

"Go get one if you're too scared to go." Sesshomaru replied bluntly. He hated being inside, confided to a place, he wanted to travel, to explore as many places as possible. Whenever he became lord, he was going to expand his father's currents lands further, to make an empire, and never stay in one place.

"Hm? What's this?" Sesshomaru heard Kanu's voice chirp. The young dog demon turned around and saw the lion demon holding a small, glowing orb in his hand. It was pink with a dark purple aura surrounding it. Sesshomaru frowned as he walked over to the lion, also wondering what it was.

"I don't know. It was just lying on the ground?" Sesshomaru spoke, taking it into his clawed hand, holding it in front of his face to take a closer look at it. There seemed to be two different auras inside of it, fighting over dominance.

"It looks valuable. Think we could trade it in for some money?" Kanu asked curiously. Sesshomaru frowned while looking at the small orb.

"I'm not trading it for anything. It looks priceless."

"Hey, I found it! I say trade it!"

"These are my lands, I own everything here." Sesshomaru retorted, walking away while gripping the orb tightly. He was going to ask his father about it whenever he saw him next.

"You are no fun. I mean, really, what do you do that makes you smile?" Kanu asked Sesshomaru, who frowned at the question.

"Smile?" Sesshomaru asked. He never smiled.

"Oh, come on! You don't smile? How boring can you possibly be?"

"If you're bored, go back to the palace."

"Nah, you need someone to teach you how to have fun, so I'll just stick with you."

"I don't care to have fun."

"Have you ever been happy? Satisfied?"

"Satisfied."

"Alright, that's a start. So, what satisfies you?"

"Becoming stronger, faster, smarter than every demon in the world."

"Would that make you smile if it happened?"

"When it does happen, I predict that I will smile a little."

"Do you even know how to smile?"

"Just because I don't do it, that doesn't mean I don't know how."

"Eh, I guess you're right. So, have you been arranged yet?" Kanu continued his questionnaire badgering. He actually got Sesshomaru talking and that was a start. Sesshomaru looked at Kanu as they continued walking.

"Arranged as in…marriage?" the dog demon asked.

"Yes."

"Well, my mother is talking to nearby lords and nobles who have daughters, but I'm not interested in girls."

"Whoa, then you like…boys?" Kanu asked, taking a big step away from Sesshomaru.

"I don't like anybody."

"Do you like yourself?"

"I adore myself."

"What if there was another you walking around? Would you marry him?"

"I'd kill him."

"What? Why?"

"There can only be one Sesshomaru in this world and that will be me." Sesshomaru replied proudly. Kanu stared at him with disbelief.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked harshly.

"You are so full of yourself! Hahaha! You may be laid back, but you make me laugh! Hahaha!" Kanu replied with a hearty laugh that reminded Sesshomaru of Leontos' laugh. Sesshomaru caught the scents of a few demons heading their way. He growled as his claws dripped poison.

"Oh! No! Wait! I wasn't making fun of you! Relax!" Kanu reassured Sesshomaru, who growled.

"Not you, there're low-life demons coming towards us. How good of a fight can you put up, lion?" Sesshomaru asked as the scents moved closer. Kanu smirked arrogantly.

"Heh, a better one than you will, that's for sure." Kanu said as a tall black demon smashed a few trees as he drew nearer. He had two horns on his head, like a bull, and walked on two legs, hunched over to his hands dragged on the ground. His eyes were blood red as he approached the two young demons.

"Grrrr…the Shikon…give it to me!" he growled in a feral voice, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"The Shikon…no tama? I knew this seemed familiar to me." Sesshomaru said, grasping onto the jewel tighter. The demon roared as he dove at the dog demon. Sesshomaru leapt into the air, dodging the demon's attack, bringing his arm down and killing the demon with his green whip of light. Sesshomaru landed on the ground, looking around to try and spot the next demon to arrive.

"Pretty good, dog. Here, let the king of the beasts show you how it's done." Kanu said as a bird-like demon screeched as it dove after the lion.

"If you think that you can kill it with one strike, by all means, do as you please." Sesshomaru commented, watching out for more stray demons. Kanu leapt into a tree, ran onto a branch, leaping off of it and flying at the bird, his fist glowing a brilliant gold. He struck the bird in the forehead, knocking it to the ground. The demon let out a dying hiss before passing away. Sesshomaru saw a hole in its forehead and he watched as Kanu landed on all fours. The lion demon stood up and nodded, his curly golden hair bouncing with his movements.

"You rely on blunt force and aggressive movements. That is nothing compared to smooth and calm."

"Hah! Then show me!" Kanu ordered, pointing at a dark green ogre demon that came running at them blindly. Sesshomaru held his ground, simply holding his hand out. Kanu watched as the toxic green poison sprayed out, melting the ogre as it screamed with pain and disbelief.

"Alright, alright, so you owned the ogre, heh, watch me whip this demon senseless." Kanu stated as one more ogre knocked down a tree, snarling angrily. Sesshomaru watched as Kanu ran at it. The ogre swung its arm at Kanu, but he dodged the attack, swiping his claws at its neck, hacking off the ogre's head. Sesshomaru had to admit; the luminous gold that emitted from Kanu's claws and fists was beautiful to watch.

"How about that?" Kanu asked with a big smile on his face. Sesshomaru crossed his arms, nodding slightly.

"Not bad, lion, not bad at all." Sesshomaru replied, turning around and gasping slightly at the outline of a man slowly strode towards him. Sesshomaru regained his composure and glared at the man who walked up.

"Hmm, long white hair, golden eyes, the scent of dog, you must be the dog general's son." The man said with amusement as he smirked, walking up to Sesshomaru. The man was shorter and less built than the dog demon's father, but he looked important nonetheless. His dark colored body armor was hooked over his royal blue robes that had gilded swirling designs. He had on a matching cape that stopped moving when he stopped walking.

"And who would you be?" Kanu asked bluntly, walking up to stand next to Sesshomaru. The man's face went from relaxed to utterly pissed when he saw the lion demon.

"No…fucking…way! Leontos? Here? Of all people, he just had to be had to be here now! That damned bastard!" the demon man growled angrily. Sesshomaru could tell that this man had met Leontos before and something personal happened.

"Somebody's about to get smacked in the mouth! Don't defile my father like that!" Kanu yelled heatedly. The man glared at him, blue eyes meeting green.

"Your father has embarrassed me for the last time. And your father, dog demon, has ignored me for the last time." The man growled, snapping his fingers. Sesshomaru and Kanu groaned as the demon man's personal army marched around them. Kanu put up his fists, ready to fight, but Sesshomaru held his hand out to stop him.

"These are trained demons, not like the mindless ones we just killed. It would be wise to go quietly." Sesshomaru explained calmly. Kanu growled, but he lowered his fists anyway.

"I must say, you look like your father, but you certainly act like your mother." The man chuckled. Sesshomaru brushed the comment off. It meant nothing to him.

000000000000

"Ugh, this is all your fault." Kanu growled tiredly as he rolled onto his back. Sesshomaru sat against the wall, his eyes closed as he rested quietly.

"You didn't have to follow me." Sesshomaru responded simply. They were put into a nice room with a window, but the five, fully armored guards didn't help their situation any.

"I'm still surprised that you leave the palace without escorts."

"Why? Is that how your life is back in Africa? You did say Africa, no?"

"No, it's just that you're so delicate looking, I assumed that you never leave without protection, and yes, my homeland is Africa."

"Heh, you don't look so tough yourself, lion."

"I guess we both look helpless. Hey, by the way, did you keep that glowing thing I found?"

"It's in my robes, why?"

"Oh, forget it, I don't want it anymore." Kanu said with a groan, turning over on his stomach. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and focused on Kanu, who turned onto his side, letting out another long, exasperated sigh.

"You're just like me." Sesshomaru said simply, his eyes widening slightly. Kanu turned onto his back again, turning his head to Sesshomaru, a bored expression upon his face.

"We are nothing alike."

"Would you like to bet the Shikon no tama?"

"The glowing orb?"

"Yes."

"Alright, how are we alike, and don't say anything lame like eyes, ears, nose, hair or anything like that."

"That's fine, I'm sure I have an exceptional one. I hate being confined in places, especially nice, cozy palaces, as do you."

"What?" Kanu said with shock.

"You hate being forced to stay in a place, as do I. We want freedom." Sesshomaru finished. Kanu was sitting up, letting the words fall into place in his mind. He nodded in agreement before lying back down, letting out another sigh.

"Ugh, so, what's the plan?" Kanu asked with a yawn.

"Plan?"

"You mean to tell me that the whole time you've sat there, you haven't come up with an escape plan?"

"What? Are you too brainless to come up with one on your own?"

"You…are…impossible." Kanu growled.

"You're worthless."

"You're stupid."

"You're weak."

"You're horrible at throwing insults."

"I don't need to insult you, you do it to yourself just by breathing."

"…" Kanu clamped his mouth shut. All right, the dog was good at belittling people, too. What wasn't he good at other than smiling?


	4. Chapter 4

Escape

"Daaaaaaaaamn!" Kanu growled, rolling back over on his back and tapping the floor with his fingers.

"I'm quite surprised that your father's haven't come to your rescue, yet." The demon man said as he drank some more tea. He had been in the room for a while, observing and watching the boys, making sure they wouldn't do anything.

"I'm quite surprised that you haven't shut up, yet." Kanu retorted, tapping a steady beat on the floor with his fist and fingers.

"Do you know who I am, little lion cub?" the man asked with a scowl.

"No, but I'll be sure to let you know when I start to care." Kanu said, a slight pout on his small tan face appearing.

"I am Sui, lord of the south seas and you,"

"I am now not listening." Kanu spat, turning on his side, back facing Sui.

"Hmph, arrogant little prick, just like your father." Sui murmured, taking a sip of tea. Kanu said nothing as he continued tapping a beat on the floor, yawning loudly. Sui looked at Sesshomaru, who was leaned against the wall, seemingly sleeping.

"Sesshomaru, are you tired?" Sui asked teasingly.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Nothing important." Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Sesshomaru, you are so icy for a child. Most children are fiery and hyper."

"I'm not like most children, then."

"Haha, nope." Kanu giggled as he finally sat up, scratching his curly golden hair. Sesshomaru glared at the lion.

"Being different makes me elite." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright then, why is your father exactly like mine, but mine is better?" Kanu asked. Sesshomaru leaned forward angrily.

"My father is second to no one, especially not your father."

"Oh, when we get out of here, we'll see about that."

"We won't get out of here because of your father, it will be mine who comes."

"I agree. He will come…right after mine."

"You foolish lion."

"You stupid dog."

"Heh, alright boys, calm down. Both of your fathers are very strong." Sui said, standing up. Both boys looked at him and watched as he walked over to them, sitting down gracefully.

"What the…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"What the fuck? Creep." Kanu growled, rolling away from Sui, who had his eyes on Sesshomaru.

"You can't get a woman, so you pick on little boys? Sui, you're as pathetic as ever." A deep voice chirped as Leontos marched into the room. A guard jumped at him, but he kicked the man in the leg viciously, breaking it on contact. Sui stood up, completely enraged.

"I have plenty of women, you asshole!" Sui snapped back. Leontos blinked, his face completely innocent as he looked around the room curiously. He looked back at Sui, shrugging slightly.

"They must the invisible kind." Leontos said in a small voice.

"Father!" Kanu yelled, giving him a hug around the waist.

"Hey Son, giving this guy Hell, I see. Hee, hee, chip off the old block." Leontos giggled, ruffling his son's hair. Sesshomaru stood up and huffed. Where was his father?

"Ha! Told you! My father was coming first!" Kanu taunted.

"Hm? Oh, Inutaisho is outside talking to the guards." Leontos commented.

"Talking to the guards?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl. Everyone looked up when they heard a mighty roar as men were heard screaming for their lives. The roof was ripped off completely, a gigantic white dog snarling angrily. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Kanu's face go pale white.

"Ewwww! Ewwww! Stop drooling on me, bastard!" Leontos screeched, dancing away from Inutaisho's snout. Sesshomaru saw his father's tail wag happily when he saw his son. The dog demon then looked over at Leontos and growled playfully, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he drooled on Leontos' head.

"OH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! GROSS!" Leontos hollered as the drool dripped from his head to his shoulders, continuing down his body.

"Hey Father, that weird guy got away." Kanu said to his father, who sighed.

"Oh well, he's no threat. The only reason he's still alive is because Inutaisho and I need someone to terrify." Leontos replied as the giant dog transformed back into its humanoid form. Sesshomaru groaned when he was picked up in a sweeping hug.

"You handled yourself fine, Son. I'm proud." Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you talking about? He got his ass captured!" Leontos growled.

"Yours blindly followed mine into the same situation." Inutaisho growled back.

"You want to take this outside, mutt?"

"No, let's do this right here, right now, stupid lion."

"Oh I'm stupid? I'm stupid? Psh, if only you weren't drunk half of the time when we were younger, you would know just how stupid YOU are." Leontos replied.

"Weren't you the one who got drunk and then walked into my mother's room with a bucket, asking her where the leak was?"

"That is not what happened at all!" Leontos roared angrily.

"Haha! Whe…where's the leak, ma'am?" Inutaisho mocked, stumbling around, pretending to hold a bucket.

"I'd haul ass on you if not for the kids being in the room." Leontos commented.

"Oh, uh, we're leaving right now!" Kanu called, running out of the room.

"Have fun?" Sesshomaru commented, walking out as well.

"No peaking!" Inutaisho and Leontos called after their sons, who were peaking anyway. Inutaisho instantly struck Leontos in the face and then recoiled with disgust.

"Ew, you're all wet." Inutaisho said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Yeah! Because you drooled all over me!" Leontos replied, nailing Inutaisho in the face. Inutaisho stumbled, but he flew back onto the lion demon, punching him relentlessly. Leontos blocked most of them, shoving the dog demon off of him.

Sesshomaru and Kanu were both watching with interest and oddly enough, they were quiet about it. Inutaisho and Leontos weren't fighting, they were playing, each laughing at the other's mistakes. Leontos tried to kick Inutaisho, but he tripped, falling over on his side.

"Hahaha, you fail!" Inutaisho laughed, only to fall on his back forcefully because Leontos sweep kicked him, knocking him down.

"You fail even more! Haaaaah!" Leontos laughed back. Inutaisho jumped back onto his feet, as did Leontos. They pat each other's back and smiled and laughed.

"They're friends again…great." Kanu growled.

"Oh well, I guess we'll never prove that my father is better." Sesshomaru retorted. Inutaisho walked out to his son and held up the glowing orb.

"Where did you find this?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru, who was still shocked that his father snatched it without his noticing.

"Kanu found it not too far away from the palace." Sesshomaru replied.

"That's where all the dead demons came from. Hm, good job on the ogre by the way."

"Thank you, Father." Sesshomaru replied. Inutaisho examined the shinning jewel before showing it to Leontos.

"Hm, an awkward orb. There seems to be…something inside it." Leontos said, tossing it back to Inutaisho.

"I'm going to have to find someone to hang onto it." Inutaisho said, motioning for his son to follow him.

"I need to wash off, nasty ass." Leontos commented, Kanu following right behind him.

Sesshomaru was sitting outside in the courtyard, relaxing against his favorite tree. He saw Leontos running out into the grass, his robes gone. He had on some silky red pants that he borrowed from Inutaisho, but otherwise, his torso was bare for all to see.

"Awww, you're too fast for me!" Kanu whined as he finally caught up with his father.

"Eh, I'm positive that you'll catch up with me before too long. I'm not getting any younger." Leontos replied, turning his head towards Sesshomaru curiously.

"What child is constantly sitting? Come on Sesshomaru, join us in our manly ritual of mindlessly chasing each other around!" Leontos called out. Sesshomaru frowned. Was he joking or being serious?

"I'm tired." Sesshomaru lied.

"You lie just like your father! Hahaha! Come on!" Leontos insisted, taking one giant leap after Sesshomaru, who quickly dove out of the way.

"Oh shit! Ahhhhh!" Leontos cried out, his face slamming into the tree. Sesshomaru rolled back onto his feet, cocking his head to the side as he watched Leontos writhe in pain, holding his face.

"Awwwww! Did da baby hit his face on da tree like a dumb ass? Awwww, you poor, poor baby! Hahahahaha!" Inutaisho's voice boomed from the second floor balcony. Leontos jumped to his feet quickly.

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Leontos hollered.

"I will, as soon as you're done abusing my trees." Inutaisho retorted as he leaned over the balcony with nothing but a short pink robe on. Leontos began chuckling, his laughs soon becoming louder and warmer.

"Haha, hahahaha! Alright, two things, one, when you come outside after having sex, make sure that you have YOUR robe on, not hers, and two, why don't you just go back inside and finish the job…or I could!" Leontos laughed. Inutaisho looked down and rolled his eyes, groaning with disbelief.

"Damn it!" Inutaisho barked, walking back inside.

"Who's the dumb ass noooooooooow? Hahaha!" Leontos cackled, turning around to two very stunned children. They both stood next to one another, green and golden eyes staring up at Leontos curiously.

"Why was your father in a girl's robe?" Kanu asked Sesshomaru.

"Real men wear girls' clothes." Sesshomaru retorted with his arms crossed.

"What? Who told you that? That's horseshit." Leontos remarked.

"You're nothing but horseshit to my father." Sesshomaru growled after him.

"What?" Leontos snapped with surprise.

"That's right Sesshomaru, you tell him!" Inutaisho cheered from the balcony, his own white robes back on.

"Bitch, get back in bed!" Leontos hollered up at him.

"Are you coming to bed soon, honey?" Inutaisho called back, waving to Leontos, whose face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"I didn't know that your father liked men, too." Kanu snickered to Sesshomaru.

"Your father is submissive to mine, obviously." Sesshomaru said back.

"I'd come up there if I wasn't afraid to see you naked!" Leontos hollered.

"What was that? You want to see me naked? Not in front of the kids!" Inutaisho called back.

"Because you're scared that my dick is bigger than yours?"

"Whaaaat? My dick is bigger than yours? Aww, thanks buddy!"

"…" Leontos clamped his mouth shut. He saw a stick next to his foot and kicked it in the air, quickly grabbing it and hurling it at the dog demon, striking him in the face.

"Ahhhhh! You bastard!" Inutaisho screamed, holding his face in his hands.

"Ha! You don't have shit on me!" Leontos replied, dancing in place, waving his hips in a sexual manner.

"Where we come from, that's an insult." Kanu said to Sesshomaru, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Because, where we come from, that means you're a homosexual." Sesshomaru retorted. Kanu gasped.

"Father, stop doing that! Stop it!" Kanu pleaded.

"Heh, pathetic." Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked away to go study.


	5. Chapter 5

What?

AN- Someone said that this has to be the most innocent story that I've written. And now that I think about it…I realized something.

I'm going to burn in Hell forever. XDDDD

00000000

"Father, you claim to be Leontos' friend, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting patiently on the floor. He watched as his father strapped on his armor proudly, looking down at his small son.

"Yes. Why?" Inutaisho asked his son, walking over to him and sitting down.

"You sure do fight a lot for friends."

"Oh, you mean those idiotic squabbles we get into? Haha, we're only joking around. He and I just do that as entertainment. Trust me, you would know if we really weren't friends." Inutaisho reassured his young son, who still looked slightly unconvinced, but he decided to believe his father.

"Hey, Queer Bait, you ready?" Leontos asked as he walked in, Kanu close behind him. Sesshomaru blinked as he stared at Leontos, who looked unusually majestic. His golden-brown hair looked shinny as it shaped around his face and shoulders like a mane, his amber eyes staring back down at Sesshomaru.

"See something you like, boy?" Leontos asked, rubbing his stomach seductively. Inutaisho shoved Leontos.

"Don't hit on my son, you sick bastard." Inutaisho growled.

"You prefer me to hit on you, yes?"

"No."

"What are we doing today, anyway?" Kanu asked, his green eyes showing boredom.

"Manly things." Leontos replied, patting his cub son on the head. Kanu groaned, but he said nothing more.

"Alright, let's go boys." Inutaisho said, walking out of the room briskly. Sesshomaru followed close behind him.

The two fathers and their two sons began walking aimlessly throughout the West, talking and telling stories and advice. Sesshomaru had never really seen his father this open about his past up until now. Kanu also seemed to be in wonder at his father's past, smiling at the funny parts and laughing hard at the stupid mistakes. The four male demons found a nice little grassy field next to a stream to relax.

"Father, how many women were you with before Mother?" Sesshomaru asked his father curiously. Inutaisho's face went frozen, wondering whether to lie or not. Inutaisho put his arm around his son, smiling nervously.

"Well, Son, you see, I pretty much," he began.

"Fucked anything that moved?" Leontos interrupted with a smirk. Inutaisho glared at him.

"Aha, aha, aha, haaaaah! No. I was with a few women before your Mother, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said.

"Ahhh, ahhh, lies, choo!" Leontos sneezed falsely. Inutaisho glared at him coldly.

"Eh, sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." Leontos remarked with a smile.

"Oh, ha, ha, aren't you so funny? Go ahead, tell your son how many women you were with before his mother." Inutaisho ordered. Leontos looked at Kanu, who was wide-eyed with curiosity.

"No less than twenty before your mother, and I rotated sex partners a lot." Leontos said boldly to Kanu, who cocked his head to the side.

"Sex?" he asked, completely clueless. Inutaisho snorted when he saw Leontos' face show surprise.

"Shit…I forgot." He groaned.

"Forgot to give your son the talk, huh? Good job, Leo." Inutaisho chuckled, patting the elder lion demon's back enthusiastically. Leontos turned to him quickly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, has your father spoken to you about sex yet?" Leontos asked the young dog demon.

"No, but I know what it is." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly.

"Oh yeah? Please, enlighten me." Leontos continued smugly. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I thought you had no less than twenty sex partners and yet you're asking a virgin what sex is?" Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"Grrr…just like your mother." Leontos commented.

"You're just upset that my son just dominated you with words." Inutaisho snapped.

"No I'm not!" Leontos growled.

"Ahhhh! I still don't know what sex is! What is it, what is it, what is it?" Kanu asked eagerly, still completely in the dark about it.

"You don't need to know until you're married." Leontos growled with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"It's when two people get in bed naked with one another and start," Sesshomaru began.

"Good one, haha, you can stop now. It's up to Leo to explain it to his son." Inutaisho said, patting Sesshomaru on the back.

"Dick." Leontos said.

"Yes, a dick is usually involved with sex, good job, Leo, you can do it. Explain it." Inutaisho pressed on with a smile.

"I'm hungry." Leontos stated, standing up.

"For di…"

"Shut up, Inu!" the lion demon roared as he walked over to the stream.

"Watch him fail." Inutaisho whispered to Sesshomaru. Kanu glared at the dog demons, but stayed silent. He would allow his father to show them otherwise. Leontos saw a fish and reached for it, but his missed slightly. Inutaisho watched as he splashed around in the water, trying to catch the slippery fish.

"Hahaha! Epic fail, Leo!" Inutaisho chuckled. Leontos looked over at him, amber eyes flashing with anger.

"Psh," Leontos hissed.

"It's alright, you can stop trying to prove yourself." Inutaisho said, sighing as he lay on his back in the sun. Leontos lay down a few feet away from Inutaisho, both of them laughing and making comments.

"Father, are you not hungry?" Kanu asked curiously.

"Eh, not really. Go play, I'm taking a nap." Leontos replied, patting his son on the head before lying back down.

"You too, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru frowned. Once again, he was stuck entertaining the restless lion cub. Sesshomaru and Kanu walked down the small hill to the stream, hearing their fathers' deep chuckles and comments.

"How good are you at catching fish?" Kanu asked Sesshomaru, who reached in the stream with lightning fast reflexes, bringing out a fish.

"Oh…are you sure you're not a cat?" Kanu asked.

"You would know if I was or not, you're a cat." Sesshomaru replied, handing the fish to Kanu.

"I'm a lion." He said with a pout, green eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden ones. Sesshomaru snorted as he looked away.

"What?" Kanu asked angrily.

"You look like a baby when you pout, it's funny." Sesshomaru retorted with a conceited smile.

"At least I know how to act my age, you act like you're older than you really are." Kanu said, placing the fish back in the stream.

"It's better to act older, you get included in more than you do when you act young."

"I don't want to be included in adult things, I enjoy being a kid. Haven't you ever just run around happily?"

"No, it's not becoming of a demon lord."

"You're not a demon lord, yet! Learn how to be a kid first." Kanu scolded. The two young demons continued bickering, unknowingly being watched by their fathers, who were peering over the hill curiously. The two older males were trying to relax, but they heard voices being raised and decided to check up on their offspring.

"Heh, brings back memories, doesn't it?" Leontos asked Inutaisho, who nodded in agreement.

"They're acting just like we did. Just like our fathers, and their fathers, on so on." Inutaisho said.

"You know, I lied when I said Sesshomaru was just like his mother. He's just like you used to be."

"Eh, I had your annoying ass to lighten me up."

"Maybe Kanu will cheer Sesshomaru up and Sesshomaru will calm Kanu down."

"Hah, that never happened with us. I grew hyper and you stayed hyper."

"True. Should we start hiding the alcohol?"

"Nah, we're safe about that…for now."

"What about women? Should we tell them the truth about women?" Leontos asked.

"No…not yet, at least. I think Sesshomaru may be into boys, I'm not sure yet."

"Alright, tell Kanu the truth and lie to Sesshomaru, that should set things straight."

"Maybe he's asexual?" Inutaisho mumbled, not listening to Leontos.

"You mean he isn't aroused by anyone of any sex?" Leontos asked with a gasp. He could never see anyone not interested in women. Guys? He could see that, but not women or men? Insane.

"I mean, nearby lords and nobles visit with their daughters, both Sesshomaru's age and just juicy young women that I can barely control myself around, and he just sits there, completely bored out of his mind." Inutaisho said.

"What about when boys come over?" Leontos asked curiously.

"Same thing. He'd rather cut his arm off with a blunt wooden ax than interact with them."

"Hm, Kanu is excited when anybody comes over. He just likes to play, he's not in that stage yet."

"Heh, remember when you and I were in that stage of life?" Inutaisho asked spitefully. Leontos replied with a deep laugh.

"Oh yeah…I remember vividly. Remember when you and I were in heat, and we needed some so bad, but your lame ass father locked us up?"

"Oh wait, is this that one time where we blew a hole in the wall, ran away, found us some really beautiful girls and we,"

"Yeah, yeah, that time! And the other time, and the other time, and the other time, all in the same night!"

"Haha, how could I forget? That was wonderful and so releasing, best sex ever."

"Oh damn, was it! This one girl rode me into oblivion, she wouldn't stop, and Hell, neither did I. I was a fucking beast."

"What are you talking about, Father?" Kanu asked. Leontos jumped, not noticing his son, who was sitting on his back, leaning over to hear the conversation.

"You blew a hole in the wall of the palace just to go find some women to bed?" Sesshomaru asked his father skeptically. Inutaisho gritted his teeth.

"Who told you that? That never happened." Inutaisho stated.

"You just said you both did it." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Father, were you talking about this sex thing? What is it, what is it, what is it? Tell me! You always tell me stuff, why not now?" Kanu urged, still sitting on his shocked father.

"Have you ever wondered how you got here, Kanu?" Leontos asked. Kanu frowned.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Then you won't care about this subject at all…ever." Leontos replied with a smile. Kanu pouted, grabbing two hands full of his father's beautiful mane-like hair and pulling on it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Kanu! Let go, boy!" Leontos roared.

"Not until you tell me what sex is!" Kanu yelled back.

"Gah! Neverrrrrrrrr!" Leontos roared, standing up and catching his son before he hit the ground. Kanu began laughing as Leontos ticked him relentlessly, hoping that it would get his son's mind off the subject of sex.

"Childish." Sesshomaru spat, looking at his father, who was looking back, smiling evilly.

"F…Father? Wha…what're you…ahhhh! No! Noooo! Stop it! Hahahahahahahaha!" Sesshomaru began laughing so hard it was painful to move as his father tickled him tauntingly.

"Oh? This is childish? Childish you say? Then why are you laughing, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked with a chuckle, grabbing Sesshomaru and pulling him back before he escaped.

"Ow! Father stop! Hahaha!" Kanu giggled as he was placed back on the ground, a big hand ruffling his hair playfully.

"My boy, one day, you will be strong and taller, but that day is not today. Haha." Leontos laughed, smiling warmly.

"I still don't know what sex is." Kanu replied with a pout. Leontos stared at his adorable son for a minute, waiting to see if the "face" would work on him, and it didn't.

"That's too damn bad." Leontos replied, his eyes closed as he smiled a toothy grin.

"Stop! It's not, ahahah, it's not funny any, hahaha, anymore!" Sesshomaru cried out with laughter, escaping from his father's grasp and running away, only to have his father pounce on him and continue tickling him.


	6. Chapter 6

Promises

"Eh, they worry me sometimes." Leontos purred with disinterest as he stood on a balcony with Inutaisho, both watching their sons fight over Sesshomaru's fluff. Inutaisho let out a long sigh, taking a sip of sake.

"Me too." He replied lazily, snorting when Sesshomaru flung Kanu in the air and slammed him onto the ground, grabbing his fluff with a pout and wrapping it around his right shoulder.

"Alright, I'll admit, Sesshomaru can outsmart Kanu."

"Don't worry about that yet, they're still just kids. I'm just preoccupied about them trusting each other and becoming friends."

"I know they will. It's like watching you and me when I see them fight. Hey Kanu, why don't you try something else? He's obviously caught onto the pouncing ordeal." Leontos called out to his son, who just took a face dive into the dirt while trying to catch the speedy Sesshomaru.

"Keep up the good work, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded proudly.

"What else should I try, Father? He's dodged everything else!" Kanu asked with a whine.

"Let me show you! Let's go, Inu, you're my practice partner." Leontos laughed, leaping over the rail and landing in the courtyard. Inutaisho drank the rest of his sake and flipped over the railing skillfully, landing perfectly on both feet. Inutaisho took off his armor and shoulder guards to prevent anyone getting seriously hurt.

"Alright Kanu, your target is quick and alert, so pouncing right away is never the way to go. You should always rrraaahhhhh!" Leontos, without warning, tackled Inutaisho, who was completely off guard. Both men fell to the ground, Inutaisho groaning and Leontos laughing as he stood up, golden-brown mane flipping behind his shoulders.

"Always keep them guessing and be spontaneous. He won't know what hit him…like Inutaisho, here." Leontos pointed out to his young son, who was nodding. The next thing Sesshomaru knew was he was being slammed to the ground. He landed on his back, eyes wide with shock as Leontos' proud laugh echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Good job, Kanu, I wasn't even expecting it! Hahaha!" Leontos laughed, ruffling his son's golden hair.

"Thanks Father, I think ahhhh!" Kanu was cut off by a white blur blasting him onto his back. Leontos felt his face melt from his head.

_'Damn…this kid is insanely fast.'_ He thought with a gulp.

"Hahaha! Owned!" Inutaisho laughed. He was already standing back up on his feet, patting his own son's shoulder. Sesshomaru sighed, thinking to himself. His father purposely let Leontos tackle him, but Sesshomaru was caught completely off guard.

"I must get better, stronger, or I'll never defeat him." Sesshomaru said to himself, watching Inutaisho and Leontos walk back to the palace, playfully shoving each other before breaking into sprints to see who was faster.

"You want to defeat your father, too, huh?" Kanu asked, rubbing his back while wincing slightly.

"Yes, but at this rate, I'll never catch up to him." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you know why you'll never catch up?" Kanu asked.

"Enlighten me."

"Because you're not supposed to catch up, you're supposed to speed right by him like he wasn't even moving in the first place."

"Hm?" Sesshomaru had never heard someone say something like that before. He heard people say that he'll be just as good as his father at the most, but he never heard anyone say that he's supposed to just exceed Inutaisho as if it were nothing but a simple task.

"That's how I look at it. Right now, I'll never be as good as my father, but damn it, I will be so much better than him when I'm a little older."

"And how do you know that?" Sesshomaru asked him skeptically. Kanu smirked.

"Because I made a promise to myself, and I never break promises, especially to myself."

"A promise to yourself is going to guarantee you being better than your father?"

"You should try it instead of moping about how you'll never be as great as Inutaisho, the Great Dog General. Of course you'll never be as good as him…you'll be much better. And your son will be better than you."

"The dog demon bloodline ends with me. I refuse to father children." Sesshomaru retorted bitterly. Kanu cocked his head.

"Really? Well, that's sad. I want at least one child. I don't care if it's a boy or girl."

"Why not want a son?"

"Why should I have a son? A girl would be just as effective as a ruler and warrior as a boy. I told you, our women are trained exactly like the men, to be honest, the women are faster and tend to be better strategists at times. Not all the time, but it happens a lot."

"Heh, a woman will never be the ruler in my lands."

"That's alright, you look like a woman, that's close enough." Kanu giggled.

"Grrr, shut up! I do not!" Sesshomaru barked angrily.

"Long flowing hair, make up, nails, robes with flowers, damn, you look like a girl and yet you sit there and say how useless they are? Hahaha!" Kanu continued.

"I do not look like a girl! And you have black eyeliner around your eyes!" Sesshomaru shouted, clenching his fists and showing Kanu how much of a kid was still inside of him. Sesshomaru tried to nail one in Kanu's face, but Kanu dodged his fist and stepped back, but Sesshomaru tackled him to the ground, trying punch and hit him as much as possible. Kanu held his arms up to his face, blocking Sesshomaru's strikes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Inutaisho yelled, wrapping his arms around his son's chest and lifting him off of Kanu, who was picked up by Leontos.

"Sesshomaru, what is the matter with you?" Inutaisho asked sternly.

"He said that I looked like a girl!" Sesshomaru growled while giving a full, one hundred percent pout.

"I wonder why Kanu would say that, don't you, Inu?" Leontos asked with a malicious smirk on his face, Kanu covering his own mouth as he laughed. Inutaisho glared at Leontos coldly as Sesshomaru gripped his shoulder, burying his face in his chest.

"Good job, dick." Inutaisho growled at the lion demon, walking away with his son in his arms. Inutaisho reached a room and sat his son down, petting his head softly.

"Those two don't know when to quit until you force them to, catch my drift?" Inutaisho asked with a wink. Sesshomaru nodded his head, fists still clenched.

"Yes, but," Sesshomaru began.

"But nothing, Sesshomaru. We won't solve this with violence, only by hurting their pride. I have a plan, you in?" Inutaisho asked with a smirk. Sesshomaru sighed. What other choice did he have? His mother wasn't there to scare Leontos and Inutaisho into submission, so now they have to resort to lowly pranks and tricks to keep each other in line.

"Yes, Father." Sesshomaru replied.

Later on that night, Sesshomaru awoke to scratching and crunching noises. They were slight, but he could hear just about anything. He sat up from the floor, realizing that he fell asleep while studying again. Sesshomaru could smell his father's scent, which made him wonder what his father was doing.

"Mmm, Father, what're you doing?" Sesshomaru called, yawning steadily as he slid open the door, looking out into the corridor. Inutaisho was standing at the solid wall down by Leontos' room, carving a hole into the wall.

"Shhh, come here." Inutaisho whispered quietly, motioning for his son to come. Sesshomaru stealthily made his way down the hall, frowning as he did so. Why was his father carving a hole in the wall?

"Father, why are you,"

"You'll see why later, just be quiet." Inutaisho replied, putting the piece he carved out back over the hole, then hanging a colorful painting of Leontos' with boobs over the evidence. Sesshomaru let out a groan. Was his father serious? Inutaisho bent down face to face with his son, putting both of his huge hands over his son's shoulders.

"Listen, I'm going to hide in the secret room behind here,"

"There's a secret room?"

"Mhm, I use it to spy on guests, they don't even know I'm in there."

"Alright?"

"I'm going to hide in the room, you make sure that Leontos gets up close to the picture, I'm sure he will, just make sure he sees it, alright?"

"May I go to bed now?" Sesshomaru asked with a scowl. Inutaisho frowned in disappointment.

"Sure." Inutaisho said while exhaling as he pat his son on the back, sending him to his room.

Kanu began to wake as the sun shone through the window, striking him in the face. He groaned with dissatisfactory, wanting to sleep more, but he decided to wake up anyway.

"Good morning, Son. So, you ready to kick some doggy ass?" Leontos asked, hooking his rich red robe over his chest, smiling widely and arrogantly.

"I guess so." Kanu replied, grabbing his own robe and pulling it over his white one. Japan was cooler than what he was used to and he found himself being somewhat cold. He followed his father out into the corridor, where Sesshomaru stood, arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you think that you're funny? Hanging half naked drawings of yourself up? And you even had the audacity to put breasts on it? Disgraceful." Sesshomaru growled grumpily.

"What drawing? Show me. I'm sure Inutaisho had something to do with it, the prick." Leontos growled as Sesshomaru pointed over to the colorful drawing.

"What're you up to?" Kanu asked Sesshomaru with a growl. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Leontos, who was leaning over to examine the picture better.

"Well, at least it looks attraaaaaahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ohhhh! Owwww!" Leontos cried as a fist came flying out from behind the drawing, nailing him in the face. He writhed on the floor for a few minutes, holding his face with both hands, crying in pain.

"Ha…hahaha! I thought I'd hit a girl for a minute!" Inutaisho chuckled, walking from Leontos' room. He walked over to the drawing and picked it up, checking it out with a laugh.

"Ugh, Father," Sesshomaru began.

"Hm?" Inutaisho hummed, looking down.

"Did you draw that?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring up at his idol with repulsion. Inutaisho stalled for a moment, eyes flashing maliciously before he looked down at Sesshomaru, eyes closed and a wide, wicked smile carved into his tan face.

"Eh, heh, heh…the artist is not important, my boy, what is important is that…uh…well…are you hungry?" Inutaisho asked back. Sesshomaru looked at him, face stone cold.

"No."

"Well I am, let's go eat." Inutaisho insisted, dragging his son down the corridor with him to eat breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Kanu asked, rubbing his father's back. Leontos was on his hands and knees, face down and his mane hanging down over his face as he growled.

"Grrrrr! If that asshole wants to play dirty, let's fucking play dirty!" Leontos hissed, jumping to his feet and running down the hallway. Kanu sighed, as he didn't want a part in the squabble. He walked down the stairs and out into the courtyard where Sesshomaru stood, preoccupied with watching the fish in the small pond swimming and circling one another. Kanu smirked, crouching low in the grass and running up on the dog on all fours.

"Don't even think about it." Sesshomaru said, turning around halfway and glaring at the lion cub, who laughed energetically, standing up immediately and rubbing his head. Kanu then stopped and walked civilly up to Sesshomaru, who was staring back blankly. Kanu held out his hand, his face soft with kindness.

"Let's promise not to end up being like our father's, what do you say?" Kanu asked. Sesshomaru blinked and sighed.

"I say that's the best idea you've had." Sesshomaru replied, reaching out, but pulling his hand back slightly.

"You grab my wrist and I grab yours, it means the same as bowing." Kanu explained as Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist. Kanu squeezed back and smiled.

"AHHHHHHHH! LEONTOS! YOUR ASS IS GRASS WHEN I'M FINISHED CLEANING THIS OUT OF MY HAIR!" Inutaisho's voice bellowed throughout the palace grounds.

"Yeah, yeah, who's the girl now? A real man would worry about his hair later!" Leontos replied, walking out into the courtyard. Sesshomaru and Kanu watched with smirks and giggles as Inutaisho leapt from the balcony and landed on Leontos. The two grown demon men began rolling around, flinging fists and kicks, trying their hardest to get the upper hand, but to their sons, they looked like a couple of fools.

"Father, didn't you tell me that rolling around with your opponent is just as bad as inviting them for dinner in your own home?" Kanu asked innocently. Leontos finally broke free from Inutaisho, who Sesshomaru saw was caked with mud. His father's elegant, white hair was now dirt brown and his clean, tan skin covered with the filth. Leontos also had some on him, but he stood up straight, as if nothing had happened.

"Did I really say that?" Leontos asked curiously, his amber eyes making him look like a child.

"Bitch!" Inutaisho barked, tackling Leontos back into the grass and launching more fists at the lion's body. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down, watching the fight with boredom.

"And they say we fight bad? Damn, at least you and I land strikes on each other." Kanu huffed, placing himself next to Sesshomaru.

"They're only playing." Sesshomaru mumbled. Leontos freed himself, trying to run away, but Inutaisho's hand grasped his ankle, sending him flying onto his stomach.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, prick!" Inutaisho growled, pulling the demon man to himself and punching him more.

"This is playing?" Kanu asked.

"Well, now they're serious." Sesshomaru grumbled as Leontos blasted his father in the stomach with his leg, the dog demon flying onto his back and groaning as he stood back up.

"Oh my…what the hell is going on here? Inutaisho, stop! You should know better than to act like a fool in front of our son! Leontos, put that damn stick down before I shove it up your ass!" Kimi ordered, her royal blue robes moving with her forceful movements. The two men stopped all movements, sticks and rocks hitting the ground, as well as their balls.

"Wow, such demand. Your mama sure is scary." Kanu whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Only to my father and your father…and you." Sesshomaru replied with boredom, laying on his back and mindlessly picking blades of grass.

"But, but, but, Kimi, he fucking started it!" Leontos whined, pointing at Inutaisho.

"I don't care! Both of you go take a bath and clean up, there will be guests later!" Kimi growled.

"But," both men whined.

"NOW!" Kimi howled, her eyes turning red. Kanu watched as his father and Inutaisho cringed and took off for the bathing room like the very flames of Hell were nipping at their heels.

"Dishonorable." Sesshomaru said as he exhaled at the sound of his mother's cheerful voice calling for him.

"Sesshomaru, my little boy, come give your mother a hug!" Kimi called, her voice so sweet birds sang with her. Kanu scratched his golden hair in confusion as Sesshomaru sat up and stood up in one, swift effort. Sesshomaru hugged mother around the waist tightly.

"Father has been most idiotic since you've been gone." Sesshomaru growled as he felt her hand stroke his hair gently.

"I've quite missed you too, Sesshomaru. I assure you, I won't be leaving again for a long time." Kimi replied with a laugh.

"I'm hungry, somebody feed me." Kanu growled, brushing past mother and son and heading for the dinning hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Feels Like I'm Going to Die

AN- Replies to reviews:

Pineapple55- Haha, you've been reading my stories forever, I'm glad it doesn't get old for you.

TanziToCool- I really hope the fighting doesn't get old, I really do, it's the only way I can write something is to put something violent in there. Haha, I'm lame.

Chick- I'm not going to lie, I saw your name 'chick' and I think I laughed a good ten minutes. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I was wondering if you could sign in on your next reply so I can read your profile. (I do it with all of my readers.) You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd like it.

Also, sorry for taking so long to get this posted, I was occupied with Teacher of the Year, another story of mine, I like how it's turning out.

0000000000000

"Fu..ck…ing…lame!" Kanu whined, throwing a ball across the room as he collapsed on the floor. He and Sesshomaru were told to stay in the room while the adults talked. Sesshomaru was more civil about his boredom, taking a light nap and making sure Kanu wasn't taking his boredom out on him.

"I mean, what could they possibly be talking about that we shouldn't hear?" Kanu asked.

"My mother is probably trying to arrange me with some girl again." Sesshomaru murmured as he sat up, feeling the boredom set in even worse.

"Again? She's done it before?" Kanu asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Why aren't you married yet?"

"Because I get the final say so. I always say no."

"Oh, I would too. I'm not ready for marriage."

"I don't want to marry at all."

"Well, I do, just not in the near future. After I've had my fun."

"Ugh, they are so loud." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, I don't get why we have to be up here when we can hear them. Lame."

"I'm going out, this is bullshit." Sesshomaru stated, sliding the door open and trotting down the hallway. Kanu was a bit more apprehensive; following closely behind Sesshomaru, ready to use his body as a shield against anything.

"Are…are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kanu asked in a whisper.

"Yes, now quit touching me." Sesshomaru spat, jerking his arm away from Kanu, who still followed directly behind Sesshomaru fearfully. Sesshomaru stopped walking when he approached the room where his parents, Kanu's father and the two demon guests were talking and laughing loudly.

"There's no way they'll hear us, relax." Sesshomaru said, walking by the door casually as Kanu scurried by it swiftly, still not willing to risk it. The two demon children walked outside and Kanu sighed, thinking that they would stay in the courtyard and be outside and safe, but Sesshomaru had other ideas as he jumped over the wall, Hell-bent on getting out of the palace completely. He had been stuck inside for days and he was done with it.

"Whoa, hey, where are you going?" Kanu asked, climbing to the top of the wall, and hanging halfway off of it. Sesshomaru kept walking.

"Anywhere but here." He replied calmly.

"Do you remember what happened last time we left the palace?" Kanu asked, catching up to Sesshomaru, who let out a long breath.

"Yes, but that is a rarity at best. It's not going to happen again."

"How do you know that?"

"Just be silent, cowardly lion."

"I'm not cowardly, just cautious."

"Overly cautious is just a nice way of saying cowardly."

"Shut up, dog."

Inutaisho and Leontos waved goodbye to the parting guests, smiling when they were finally gone.

"What a couple of stuck up pricks." Leontos said as he and Inutaisho walked down the hallway to fetch their sons.

"I don't care what Kimi says, Sesshomaru is not going to marry their daughter. They are way too stuck up and they live and breathe in their palace and Sesshomaru enjoys the outside." Inutaisho explained.

"Hey Inu…they're gone!" Leontos yelled from the room as he ran out.

"Wha…what?" Inutaisho yelped, checking the room and instantly gasping.

"Damn it, where are they?" Leontos asked as Inutaisho grabbed his friends by the shoulders.

"Shhh! Kimi is asleep and she cannot catch whiff of this or I'm dead!" Inutaisho hissed.

"I know but they're not,"

"Not here! I know they're not here, let's just quietly search outside and be quiet!" Inutaisho said.

"Alright!" Leontos said as he and Inutaisho ran outside to find their sons.

Kanu sniffed the air and cautiously looked up into the sky, frowning and whining loudly. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around.

"Afraid of a little rain?" Sesshomaru asked him arrogantly.

"No, where I come from, rain is loved and appreciated because we don't get much of it. Also, I can tell that it's going to be a huge storm, maybe we should go back." Kanu explained as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Then go back." The pup replied shortly, continuing his walk.

"Grrrrr! You are so stubborn! It's going to get you killed one day!" Kanu yelled at Sesshomaru, who stopped walking again, turning around to Kanu.

"I will never die and you need to get out and live a little. Exploration and traveling will include storms and horrible weather, but I don't care, as long as I'm not confined to a palace." Sesshomaru said back. Kanu frowned, but he understood.

"Huh? Oh boy," Kanu sighed as the rain began immediately pouring down, soaking him within minutes. Sesshomaru looked at the lion cub, soaked and shrugging slightly.

"Haha, we've come this far, don't stop! Let's go! I'll race you!" Kanu called as he took off running, shocking Sesshomaru slightly.

"I thought you didn't want to keep going!" Sesshomaru asked, effortlessly catching up with the lion. Kanu smiled widely.

"Who cares what I thought? I changed my mind! I'm actually surprised that you're not as stuck up as I assumed!"

"Stuck up? What do you mean by that?"

"Alright, look, you're stuck up, but not as much! Ahhh!" Kanu yelled, falling into a mud puddle face first. Sesshomaru stopped himself in time, watching as Kanu's arms and legs flailed for a minute before he pushed himself up, pouting and covered in mud only on the front half of his body. All Sesshomaru saw was leafy green eyes staring out from a miniature mud monster.

"Hahahaha!" Sesshomaru laughed, pointing at Kanu boldly.

"Ew! Mud tastes horrible!" Kanu whined, spitting the filth from his mouth, waiting for the rain to clean the mud off of him.

"Heh, you really are hopeless, Kanu." Sesshomaru stated as the lion shook the mud off his body.

"Hey, you said my name!" Kanu pointed out.

"Yes…so?" Sesshomaru growled, looking away and frowning.

"I think that means you like me a little more."

"A ridiculous assumption, I still don't like you." Sesshomaru bit back.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru, whatever. I'm not that stupid, I just have moments."

"Hey, there's a cave, let's go, I'm tired of the rain." Sesshomaru said, walking away. Kanu followed him and sat down inside, letting out a breath.

"So, do you have older siblings?" Kanu asked.

"No, why?" Sesshomaru replied.

"No reason. I have an older sister, so I was just wondering if you had any brothers or sisters. Would you like a sibling?"

"I don't know. Them being younger means I would have to help raise them, but I don't care for them."

"What if you had one not too much younger than you?"

"I would be content. They would be someone to talk to and adventure with."

"Brother or sister?"

"It does not matter, my mother is a strong, smart woman and would raise my sister to be strong and smart."

"Eh, my older sister is a bit…alright, I'm not going to lie, she's fucking stupid." Kanu spat. Sesshomaru actually felt anger coming from Kanu, who was usually lighthearted.

"She is dumb, is she?"

"Yes, she makes dumb decisions and she had a son without telling anybody who the father was, which is kind of disgracing to our family."

"I see. Have you ever found the father?"

"No, she told us that it was some rogue lion demon."

"Ah, so if something were to happen to you,"

"Then her son may take the throne. My father said that there was no way my sister was taking the throne as long as he was alive. She ruined our reputation and she acts very suspicious whenever we ask her questions."

"Is she unfair to you?"

"Before that all happened, she and I were very close, I loved her and she loved me and protected me, but a little while before she got pregnant, she stopped being nice to me, she was horrible to me and my parents."

"Sounds like she's trying to sabotage you."

"I know she is, but I won't let it happen. I may be small, but I will beat her and if things get too out of control," Kanu paused, looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Then what?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll kill her son if I'm ever pushed to that. I will." Kanu said seriously. Sesshomaru could tell that this subject bothered the lion cub quite a bit.

"So, what do you do as a pastime over there?" Sesshomaru asked, getting a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kanu replied with a snicker.

AN- It's short for a reason. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck Again

Sesshomaru stood up and sighed. The rain had calmed down to a slight drizzle. He looked over at Kanu who was ready to leave.

"You've yet to tell me what you do as a pastime." Sesshomaru said to the cub, who smirked.

"I'll show you later." Kanu responded as they both walked out of the cave, turning around when they heard their names being called.

"Kanu! Don't you scare me like that!" Leontos called, whisking his son up in his arms and giving him a strong hug. Kanu tried to pull away, but his father's muscled arms proved far too tough for him.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, do you have any clue how much I would've been in trouble had I really lost you?" Inutaisho asked, bending down and hold his son in his own arms.

"You mean if Mother wouldn't be so stern, you wouldn't care?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Of course I would. You're my son; you're the reason why I live, that's why I don't want you running around without me. If you were killed, there is no way I could live with myself. Understand?" Inutaisho asked his son. Sesshomaru nodded, saying nothing as he was hoisted onto his father's shoulder.

"I'm fine on my own!" Kanu yelled at his father.

"No you're not! You're not even a man yet!" Leontos yelled back.

"I am a man!" Kanu snapped.

"Oh please! You're not a man until your balls drop!" Leontos snarled. Kanu instantly looked horrified.

"Ahhh! My balls are going to drop off?" Kanu shrieked, hands flying down to his crotch and protecting his family jewels. Leontos groaned as his hand flew to his face, showing his exhaustion.

"Good job. Has any ever told you that you fail at explaining things to your son?" Inutaisho asked, clapping his hands in admiration. Leontos glared at him silently.

"Kanu, your balls are not going to drop off, they just…look, you'll know when they do, and when they do, keep that information to yourself." Leontos said to his son, who was looking more and more confused by the minute.

"Hm, well, if our balls are done dropping, let's go back." Inutaisho chuckled, turning away and slowly walking back. Sesshomaru had repositioned himself to where he was sitting on his father's shoulders, looking out at the wet land.

"Father, I do not wish to return to the palace." Sesshomaru stated, his hands resting on his father's head.

"I understand that, Sesshomaru, but you know that I have to be there to…damn!" Inutaisho snapped, his head turning in the direction of the ominous aura.

"Father, is it Ryukotsusei again?" Sesshomaru asked as Inutaisho lifted his little son from his shoulders, placing him on the ground.

"Leontos, watch him, I'll be right,"

"Oh hell no, you stupid dog! I'm going with you!" Leontos interrupted, putting his son down as well. Inutaisho growled dangerously.

"We can't leave them here unattended!"

"Let's take them back to the palace quickly and then go smack this asshole around!" Leontos said, taking Kanu and running off with him quickly. Inutaisho whisked Sesshomaru up and flew after Leontos, both men racing towards safety for their sons.

"Where have you been?" Kimi asked as the two men landed in front of her.

"Ryukotsusei is raging again! Watch them!" Inutaisho shouted, flying away. Leontos set Kanu down, jumping away as well.

"Oh, you two are soaked. Come on, take a warm bath and get some dry clothes." Kimi said, taking both boys into the palace. Sesshomaru groaned when they entered the bathroom where the tub was already filled with warm water.

"Come on, hurry." Kimi ordered, helping Sesshomaru and Kanu peel off their clothes. Both boys sat on opposite ends of the tub, sinking into the water to help warm their bodies.

"I'll be back with some nice, dry robes, alright? Aw, Kanu, are you going to be alright?" Kimi asked, seeing the young, tan boy shivering as he lowered everything but his head in the water.

"I, I, I'm…fffffffine…just a llllittle…cccccold." Kanu stuttered, shivering horribly. Kimi jumped up and quickly strode out of the room. Sesshomaru was leaning against the side, he felt fine, a little chilly, but nothing serious like Kanu.

"I assume that it is always warm where you come from?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Mmmhmmm…much mmmm…more hotttttter." Kanu replied, rubbing his hands along his arms, trying to warm up more.

"My mother will take care of you. She knows how to keep one warm." Sesshomaru said, freezing slightly. Was he just reassuring the lion? He kept silent until his mother returned.

"Alright boys, you should be warm enough, well, I guess not. Come on, Kanu, dry off and get into some warm clothes." Kimi said as he got out, wrapping himself in a towel, getting off as much water as he could before pulling on the warm, heavier Japanese robes. Kimi then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, patting his head.

"Sesshomaru, you aren't cold are you?" Kimi asked her son sweetly.

"I'm fine, Mother." Sesshomaru replied, brushing his sleeves off. He was in a dark, royal blue outfit whereas Kanu was in a red one.

"Let's go boys, dinner is ready. Hopefully your fathers will be back soon." Kimi said, leading them out and down the corridor. They walked into a padded room and sat down on cushions. Kimi clapped her hands twice as servants came in, placing the food on trays in front of the three demons.

"Grrr…damn sticks. I can never learn how to eat with these!" Kanu whined, holding the chopsticks in his hand as he tried to situate them properly.

"Here, hold this one like a paintbrush, then set this one between your thumb and finger, now move your fingers," Sesshomaru explained as Kanu finally got it.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to get the noodles, but I can get the meat." The cub chirped, grabbing a chunk of meat and eating it.

"Hm, your fathers are back." Kimi said just as the doors slid open, showing two very muddy and out of breath men.

"Hey, just in time for dinner, too." Leontos chirped, sitting down and smiling, as the tray was set in front of him. He didn't even bother with the chopsticks, he took the bowl, held it to his mouth and started chomping on the contents, quickly grabbing the bowl of the rice and doing the same.

"So, what happened?" Kimi asked her mate, who was chewing his food slowly.

"Well, we kicked his ass and sent him home, crying." Leontos stated.

"More like he was tired of hearing you run your mouth and just slithered away with boredom." Inutaisho retorted with a laugh.

"Why are you two so dirty if nothing happened?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well Inu called me a dick, so I called him a pussy, then he hit me, then I kicked him, and we fought." Leontos replied candidly. He wasn't ashamed one bit.

"Typical." Kanu mumbled. Kimi waited for Inutaisho to finish his meal before making her move on him.

"You know, Inu, you're filthy. I just had the maids prepare a nice, warm bath." She said, tracing his neckline with her claw. He eyed her carefully, making sure she wasn't about to yell.

"Damn, that's hot." Leontos purred as he stood up to follow Kimi, but Inutaisho had collided into him, knocking him back down.

"Go get in your own bath! This one is mine!" Inutaisho called back, running off after Kimi. Leontos whined as he rubbed his sore stomach.

"I don't have a pretty girl waiting in my bathtub!" Leontos hollered back, growling when he heard a faint, "Get one!"

"What did you say?" Leontos asked Sesshomaru, who was standing up.

"Get a girl. We have plenty around here." Sesshomaru responded before walking out of the room, Kanu following close behind him.

"Come on, I'll show you what we do!" Kanu said to the dog demon. Sesshomaru followed him curiously as they arrived in a spare room. Kanu slid the door closed and exhaled.

"So, tell me, what exactly is it you do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We dance." Kanu replied with a smile.

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance. It's used for various reasons. We dance when we're happy, bored, celebrating, even when we go into battle, we do a special war dance that is used to intimidate our opponents."

"How can dancing be intimidating? It's slow, flowing and graceful."

"Psh, your dancing is! Ours is upbeat, jumpy and rhythmic. Our war dance is loud and forceful." Kanu explained.

"Show me a dance you would do if you're celebrating." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, hold on, it's a little weird without the drums and shakers."

"Shakers?"

"They have another name, I can't remember, but they're beads wrapped a small, thick stick and you shake it to keep up a fast beat with the drums." Kanu explained as Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. Such differences in their cultures interested him.

"Alright, you asked for a celebratory dance, I'll give you one!" Kanu laughed as he took two half jumping steps forward, clapping his hands once, then he skipped backwards five times, clapping twice quickly. He then took two jumping steps sideways, clapping constantly, but not out of a rhythm. Sesshomaru guessed that the claps were also used for keeping the beat.

"How fast does it get?" Sesshomaru asked as Kanu stopped.

"Pretty fast. We do it as a group, so one mistake and you can mess everyone up, but that only happens once in a while."

"Do you have slow dances?" Sesshomaru asked as Kanu immediately blushed.

"Well, one, but that one is for girls."

"I know, I look like a girl, whatever, but,"

"No, really, it's for girls who are looking for husbands. They will do the dance in front of the man, and he usually accepts. Then they get married."

"Have you ever seen the dance?"

"Yes. This girl did it to my father and I was sitting beside him."

"Did he accept?"

"No…but he wanted to."

"Why didn't he?"

"My mother."

"Oh. That's awkward."

"It definitely was. She kept waving her hooch in his face."

"Hooch?"

"That's what my father called it, I have no clue what it is."

"I think I may have a clue, but that's beside the point."

"So, uh, you want to learn the dance?"

"I am not a girl!"

"No, not that dance, dipshit! The other one!" Kanu snapped.

"Oh…sure." Sesshomaru sighed.

Leontos groaned as he felt someone shaking him awake. He sat up, rubbing his mane of hair.

"Whaaaahhhh!" he yawned, trying to ask something, but way too tired to do so.

"Hey, I think they're going to be great friends." Inutaisho said with a smile. Leontos blinked, standing up and following him down the hallway where the two young boys' voices were heard.

"You've got it perfectly! I think you were meant to dance, Sesshomaru." Kanu commented happily.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru huffed. Inutaisho and Leontos slid the door open a crack, enough for them to peer in and see Kanu and Sesshomaru practicing the upbeat dance, both smiling with happiness.

"Aaawww, cutest thing these eyes have ever seen." Inutaisho chuckled.

"I've seen cuter." Leontos replied as Sesshomaru stopped, whipping towards the door.

"Father, have you ever learned this dance?" he asked as if Inutaisho wasn't trying to hide. Inutaisho ripped the door open, smiling widely as Leontos fell over.

"Haha, of course I have, son! It's been a while, so I may be a little rusty." He replied standing next to his son.

"Come on, Father!" Kanu said, grabbing Leontos hand and leading him over, the four of them in a row.

Kimi yawned as she walked down the hallway, following the scents of the men and young boys. She heard them laughing loudly and heartily, even Sesshomaru.

"Since when does that icicle even smile?" Kimi asked quietly, peering in the doorway and seeing two grown men, sweaty and missing their shirts, dancing around the room with two little boys, who were both also missing their shirts.

"That's creepy." Kimi whispered, deciding to walk away while she could.


	9. Chapter 9

Sink Into Me

AN- If you haven't read Who Is Deadlier, then this chapter will come as a surprise to you.

"Uhhhh…no?" Leontos answered, only to get hit on the head by Inutaisho's clawed hand.

"Wrong answer. Alright Sesshomaru, ask us another question." Inutaisho chirped, smiling happily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he tried thinking of another question.

"Oh, I've got one! Lord Inutaisho, what is sex?" Kanu asked quickly. Inutaisho groaned as Leontos chuckled to himself. Inutaisho cleared his throat, trying to find a way to explain it. He thanked the gods for having a smart son, but Leontos wasn't really smart himself, so he pitied Kanu.

"It's when two people love each other and,"

"Liiiiiies!" Leontos sang with a smile.

"Fine! I'll tell him the damn truth! Kanu, sex is when two people, regardless of their gender, feel the need to stick things inside the other person, resulting in wondrous pleasure!" Inutaisho explained loudly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again.

"Thank you. That was a great way of answering my question without really telling me the answer." Kanu stated with a pout. Stick things in the other person? What the hell did that mean? Stick swords in them?

"My lord! My lord! There is someone slaughtering your servants!" a voice screamed, but no one was around. Kanu frowned as he looked around, but Inutaisho had his palm held out, talking back to it.

"Myoga? Who is it?" Inutaisho asked, standing up quickly.

"I don't know, but she's not angry! She's just doing it for the fun!" the flea squealed, jumping up and down. Leontos stood up and looked at the two young boys. Everyone in the room froze when they felt the incredibly ominous aura, making the entire palace cold enough that they could see their breath.

"Should we leave them here?" Leontos said carefully, his body tensing up.

"No. That's what she wants. Boys, you stay with us at all times, do not speak unless spoken to and whatever you do, do not look her in the eyes." Inutaisho explained as they filed down the corridor and into another, smaller hallway where the bodies of servants, man and woman alike, were lying in pieces. Inutaisho stopped abruptly when a body fell from the ceiling. He looked up and saw nothing except the spike on the ceiling where the body came from.

"Father, who is she?" Sesshomaru asked, unbothered by the bloody scene.

"She is an ancient demon with powers exceeding far beyond my own. You would be wise to treat her kindly." Inutaisho responded as he opened the doors leading into the war room where he and other local lords held meetings for battle. At the other end of the long table, a dark figure with a black cloak hung over her body and face sat there, still as a rock.

"Mal," Inutaisho said loudly, but not stern tone was added. The figure looked up simply, her blood red eyes catching his golden ones.

"Bitch, I'm hungry." She responded demandingly. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but the woman's eyes flashed over to him immediately and he looked down and kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I'd order you some food, but you've killed my servants." Inutaisho said back calmly. Mal gave him a small, arrogant smirk.

"Then get it yourself, leave your son, I wish to speak with him." Mal ordered as Inutaisho nodded, walking out of the room. Mal's eyes moved to Sesshomaru as she motioned for him to come to her. Sesshomaru felt no fear and he strode right up to her.

"Sit." Mal said, pointing right next to her body. Sesshomaru sat down and kept his stare elsewhere.

"You really are an ancient, aren't you?" Leontos asked out loud, trying to pull her attention from the young boy. Mal looked at him and blinked.

"Have you ever met one?" she asked back.

"Yes, he resides in my homeland. I do not know his name, but he had those same eyes as yours." Leontos stated.

"Ah, him. When was the last time you saw him?"

"A few years ago."

"You'll never see him again."

"Why not?"

"I just killed him a few weeks ago. So, little dog demon, what's your name?" Mal asked, her tone resembling a caring mother's tone. Sesshomaru kept his stare on the table.

"Sesshomaru." He replied tonelessly. Mal frowned. The kid was no fun. She guessed that she had to poke and prod him a little more to get him to run his mouth.

"Where's the useless dog with my food? I said I was hungry, not craving a little snack." Mal growled, throwing off her blood soaked cloak, her big crazy black hair flying everywhere. She put her arm around Sesshomaru warmly.

"Is he usually this slow?" Mal asked Sesshomaru, who tensed at her touch and grew annoyed with her insulting his father.

"No." Sesshomaru responded simply.

"We all have our slow days, but this is ridiculous. Inutaisho! I know you can hear me! You'd better be bringing me every damn item of food you have in this place!" Mal hollered as Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"So, Mal, what is your business here?" Leontos asked, seating himself and his son down. Mal looked at him darkly, eye twitching slightly.

"Do not try to detour my intentions, I'm a multi-tasker. Sesshomaru, where is your mother?" Mal continued.

"Not in here." He replied dryly.

"Nah, really? Haha, you look like a cute little girl. If I should have a girl as a daughter, I want her to look just like you." Mal continued, cupping his small face in her hands and tilting his face up, but Sesshomaru kept his stare off to the side.

"I'd be flattered if you did." Sesshomaru replied as Mal giggled again.

"Here you go!" Inutaisho said as he ran into the room, placing a huge bowl of noodles and meats in front of her.

"You're just in time. I was about to eat Pinky here." Mal stated, elbowing Sesshomaru playfully. Inutaisho bent down to pick him up, but Mal let out a warning growl as she held the meat in her chopsticks.

"Don't touch him." She said sternly. Inutaisho clenched his fists, but he walked over to Leontos and sat down.

"I don't believe I told you to sit, either." Mal chirped, swallowing more food. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, gripping the table as he tried not to say anything. Inutaisho stood back up and walked back over to her.

"Now you can sit." Mal purred; her eyes closed as she chewed on her food happily. Inutaisho sat beside his son, his hand patting his son's back.

"I never said you could touch him." Mal giggled, truly enjoying this. Inutaisho crossed his arms and exhaled.

"Don't give me that attitude. Hahaha." Mal laughed, a smile etched into her flawless young face, which confused Sesshomaru. They called her an ancient demon, but she looked even younger than Inutaisho.

"Mal, may ask what your purpose is here?" Inutaisho asked calmly.

"Nothing. I was hungry." Mal said, finishing off the noodles and licking her lips with pleasure. Sesshomaru felt her hand rest on his head.

"Sesshomaru, do you find me attractive?" Mal asked spitefully. Either answer he would give, she was going to rough him up a bit anyway.

"No." Sesshomaru spat.

"Way wrong answer." Mal chirped, putting both hands on his head and ruffling his hair into an insane mess. Sesshomaru kept his calm as he looked at his father, who was doing his best not to say anything.

"Well, I'm going to leave now, but before I do," Mal said, grabbing Sesshomaru by the scruff of his robes and pulling him backwards as he fell onto his back, looking up at Mal worriedly as she placed her foot on him, pinning him down.

"Mal, he's just a child," Inutaisho said carefully.

"You'd better teach your child some respect. I could smell his arrogance from the moment he walked in here. Oh, by the way, leave the cooking to your dead servants." Mal said as she disappeared completely, as if she wasn't there in the first place.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru grumbled as he sat up.

"No, no, shhhhh!" Inutaisho squealed, but Mal landed on the table from the ceiling, bending down and smirking at Sesshomaru.

"Stupid little girl," she growled back, red eyes flashing. Sesshomaru lost consciousness and fell onto his back, sleeping like a baby. Mal looked at Inutaisho, wagging her finger at him tauntingly.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T." she spelled out simply, this time disappearing for good.

"Wow. She was pretty!" Kanu shouted as he jumped up, smiling widely. Leontos and Inutaisho looked at one another with worry before staring back at Kanu, eyes still wide.

"My son gets knocked out by her and your son is infatuated with her." Inutaisho mumbled, picking Sesshomaru up gently.

The next day, Sesshomaru sat up from his mat, rubbing his head with both hands. He had a horrible headache and he couldn't remember a damn thing. Unbeknownst to him, the other three had made a pact to not talk about it…ever.

"Oh, hey Sesshomaru. Want to leave the palace for a few hours?" Inutaisho asked his son with a smile.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said as he followed his father outside where Leontos and Kanu were waiting patiently.

"It's going to be a good day, Poot." Leontos said with a toothy grin, ruffling his son's hair.

"Don't call me that!" Kanu growled back, pushing his father.

"Let's go, I'm itching to race you Leo." Inutaisho laughed as he picked Sesshomaru up, flying off with him. Leontos grabbed Kanu and put him on his back, jumping after the dog.

"You haven't got shit on me!" Inutaisho called as Sesshomaru clung to him for dear life.

"No, but I'm still faster than you!" Leontos shouted as he sped by the dog demon.

"Oh hell no you aren't!" Inutaisho barked, catching up with the lion, but Inutaisho tripped over himself and he went flying forward and landing in the dirt.

"Good going, Father." Sesshomaru groaned as he rolled off his father's back, standing up and brushing the dirt off himself.

"Hahaha! Denied!" Leontos laughed as he swung off the tree branch, landing on all fours as Kanu slid off his back safely.

"Are you alright? You took a big fall." Kanu said as Inutaisho leaned up, spitting out grass from his mouth.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying. Blech." Inutaisho spat, wiping his mouth off.

"Haha, how'd the grass taste, Cow?" Leontos asked, playfully punching Inutaisho, who pushed him.

"I don't know, how would you taste? Like chicken?" Inutaisho asked spitefully.

"Aaww, Inu, don't play like you've never tasted me before." Leontos replied seductively as he dodged a punch to the face.

"Why would he taste you? Did he lick you or something?" Kanu asked. Sesshomaru snorted as he watched the innuendo fly right over the cub's head. Inutaisho burst out laughing as Leontos groaned.

"No, I was just joking." Leontos replied with a scowl.

"No you weren't." Sesshomaru chirped.

"Haha, wait, no I didn't!" Inutaisho barked.

"I DON'T GET IT!" Kanu roared, dancing in place with frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

Honey, I Swapped the Kids

"I'm the better father! Sesshomaru is smart, strong and could be lord right now!" Inutaisho bellowed.

"I'm the better father because I actually let my kids have a childhood and have fun!" Leontos shouted back.

"Anybody else tired of their bitching?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"And just who taught you to speak that way?" Kimi asked her son, who instinctively pointed to his father, who glared at his son.

"I did not! You're such a little bitch, tattling on me to Mommy!" Inutaisho barked at his son.

"What's wrong with that?" Kimi asked.

"There are things that a father and son should share that should not include the mother!"

"Like what?"

"Penis sizes." Leontos chirped, but Inutaisho gave him a swift kick in the stomach, knocking him back on the ground.

"Hey, don't attack my father like that, you dickhead!" Kanu shouted at Inutaisho, who felt his mouth drop open. Kanu never insulted him before.

"Shut up, you little pot licker, before I stick you in a closet." Inutaisho replied darkly.

"Don't talk to my son, you, you…ahhh!" Leontos leapt at Inutaisho, tackling him to the floor. They wrestled around before stopping to take a break.

"Do you think you're better? Think you can handle Kanu? Then do it, handle him. I'll take Sesshomaru." Leontos offered.

"Sure. He's a mama's boy, though." Inutaisho chirped.

"I am not," Sesshomaru protested.

"I'll make him a Leontos' Boy after this. He won't like either of you." Leontos replied sharply.

"Psh, I'll make your boy a man." Inutaisho growl.

"Just don't make him a woman like you did to Sesshomaru." Leontos said back, standing up and looking at Sesshomaru with a nod.

0000000000000000000

"So, I don't know much about you." Leontos said as he sat down in the grass, Sesshomaru sitting in front of him and facing him.

"I do not know much about you either. You first. How did you and my father meet?" Sesshomaru asked, picking a blade of grass and throwing it beside himself.

"Uh, haha, well, under the same circumstances as you and Kanu. My father and your grandfather were friends before us and brought your father and I together. We hated each other at first, but now look at us, we can't stand one another. Haha." Leontos chuckled as Sesshomaru frowned with confusion.

"You are friends, are you not?" Sesshomaru asked, crossing his arms inside his sleeves. Leontos looked down at Sesshomaru, momentarily seeing a young Inutaisho with a full on pout and such a proper attitude.

"Yes, I would do anything for Inutaisho. He's a good man and he has always had my back. And I have his. Always. That's the pact we made when we were children."

"You made a pact?"

"Uh huh. He and I defeated a huge spider demon together, and we made a pact, right then and there, to always have one another's back, throughout any situation, no matter what, not even family."

"But family comes first. My father always says that."

"I've seen your father as my brother from another mother. He's closer to me than my own brother was."

"You had a blood brother?"

"Yes. He was older than I was and he constantly hated that I was competition for the throne, and when the time came for me to be old enough to defend myself, he challenged me to a fight…to the death." Leontos said, his amber eyes glazing over with memory of the obviously frustrating battle. Sesshomaru felt his eyes narrow. Leontos was still deeply bothered by it.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me about it." Sesshomaru said quickly as Leontos looked at him with a warm smile.

"You're my son for the day, I have to tell you things to help you make better decisions in life. Look, my brother challenged me and I took his ass down. I killed him in cold blood with no hesitation, do you know why?"

"To preserve your own life and place on the throne."

"To make a point. Just because I was the younger brother, it doesn't mean I was weaker. A word of advice to you, young dog demon, if you ever have a younger sibling, boy or girl, do not doubt their strength or place in the world. If you challenge them, expect to lose more than your pride." Leontos said as he looked up at the sky, his golden hair reflecting the light. Sesshomaru blinked.

"I'll remember that." Sesshomaru replied as a gentle breeze washed over them both.

000000000000000000

"Kanu, tell me, do you think Sesshomaru is a caring person?" Inutaisho asked as he rustled about his room, searching for something. Kanu sat on a cushion, watching the do demon curiously.

"He cares about himself." Kanu replied lightheartedly as Inutaisho chuckled at his response.

"Yeah, that's true. So, oh, found it!" Inutaisho cheered as he pulled out a scroll, quickly opening it and handing it to Kanu, who frowned. It was a painting of two kids, both smiling widely and looked horribly familiar. The taller child had long white hair that hung down his back, one indigo stripe upon each cheek and golden eyes. The other child had golden hair, amber eyes and the white stripes falling over each eye and to the cheek.

"It's you and my father." Kanu said as he smiled. They looked dumb to him. He rolled the scroll back up and sighed as Inutaisho sat beside him, lying on his back on the floor.

"My life hasn't been nearly as traumatic as your father's, so I feel as if I have nothing to say to you. And I'm sure you've been in danger more than Sesshomaru and I put together." Inutaisho said idly.

"Was my father…fearful?" Kanu asked carefully. Inutaisho nodded.

"He was very apprehensive, but he liked to have fun. He taught me how to have fun."

"Oh, alright. He's always careful with me, though. Not letting me go far from him. I mean, he thinks your lands are safer than ours, so he lets me go here, but back at home, he is…protective."

"As he should be. The father is the protector of the family, he feels obligated to keep his kin alive. Not that the mother doesn't. Kimi is extremely guarded over Sesshomaru."

"My mother doesn't let me out of her sight either. And when this one lady yelled at me, my mother kicked her in the face. It was funny." Kanu giggled.

"Haha, sounds like Kimi when she's in a forgiving mood."

"That lady the other day, Mal, she said you owed her payment?" Kanu asked.

"I owe her nothing, though, I'm afraid she'll take something near and dear to me."

"Sesshomaru?"

"No, she doesn't feel threatened by him, at least not now."

"She doesn't kill kids?"

"I've seen her pick a boy up by the back of his kimono in front of his mother, who had cheated Mal out of a deal with someone important. Mal said to the mother, "Did you know that if you stab someone between the shoulder blades at a certain angle, you could sever the spine and stab the heart at the same time?" And the mother shook her head in a negative," Inutaisho paused momentarily. Kanu's eyes widened.

"She didn't." Kanu choked out. Inutaisho nodded.

"She stabbed the kid right through the back, the blade stuck out his front, his eyes glazed over. It's cruel, but at least it was quick, and severing the spine causes paralysis, so he probably couldn't feel anything."

"What? Are you saying she was being merciful? That's damn wrong! He was a kid!" Kanu shouted defiantly as Inutaisho sat up.

"Compared to other things I've seen her do, that is merciful."

"She's awful!"

"She's an ancient, all powerful, timeless, demon. There is nothing we can do to her. Mal feels nothing, not even for herself. She fought another ancient demon once, and was greatly injured, she almost went into shock and died, but she never showed how tired or how hurt. Mal stared at him with a smirk and the ancient demon cat fell to the ground…lifeless."

"She killed him with her gaze?"

"Yes. Just steer clear of her, make no deals, no matter what she promises."

"Yes sir."

000000000000000000

"Hm? Who is there?" Kimi asked, turning around quickly. She had just finished making the bed she and her husband slept in. Her golden eyes caught the gaze of crimson, blood red ones.

"It is I, Mallory the Malicious. And you are Kimi, no?" Mal asked, walking into the room calmly, her black cloak pulled over her body, the hood pulled off her head.

"Yes, I am Kimi. I suppose you are here for your payment?" Kimi asked.

"So you were the one who asked for my assistance. Hm, interesting. You wish to have the Meidou-seki and forever be the Gatekeeper of Hell?" Mal asked.

"My friend saw the future, my husband has a son with a human and gives him the better sword. Sesshomaru is our first and he is getting the useless sword. My boy deserves better." Kimi replied as Mal pulled out a katana sword slowly.

"You know the consequences. To be the Gatekeeper of Hell, you must be dead."

"I know."

"Do you mind if I make it especially bloody? My prey escaped earlier and I'm a bit annoyed."

"Promise me that you will not kill Sesshomaru, ever, and you can paint the entire room red with my blood." Kimi said.

"Awww, damn it." Mal looked completely upset with that compromise. She made a pout as she stared at the floor, thoughtfully running it through her mind.

"Can I at least beat him up?" Mal asked pleadingly.

"Sure, just don't kill the boy."

"Deal."

"Can you confirm that my husband will do what I said he would?"

"He will, I've already seen that when I patted Sesshomaru's back. I've seen everything that happens to him, and Kimi, I'll tell you this much, you're making a fucking stupid decision." Mal said with a smirk. Kimi frowned.

"What? How?" she asked frantically.

"One, a boy should not be without his mother, it does things to him, two, he should not have to see a bloody scene of his dead mother, and two, he will get the Meidou…only to end up having to give it up to his half-breed brother." Mal said, opening her eyes after she closed them to see the future.

"What? No! Deal's off!" Kimi shouted.

"I…don't…_think_…so…bitch." Mal growled, lunging forward and thrusting her sword though Kimi's chest.

"You're treacherous! Ancient demons are supposed…to be…honorable!" Kimi spat as she fell to her knees. Mal looked down at her and exhaled.

"A deal is a deal, no take backs." Mal replied, continuing with her bloody onslaught.

00000000000000000000000000

"So, what did you learn?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru, who frowned.

"Don't be mean to my younger sibling." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Kanu, what did you learn?" Leontos asked Kanu.

"I learned that you were stupid and slow, just like now." Kanu stated simply as Leontos glared at Inutaisho, who chuckled.

"Haha, hahaha! Hey, at least I didn't compare penis sizes." Inutaisho chuckled, picking his son up as Leontos picked Kanu up.

"Let's go, I'm tired." Leontos yawned.

"There is no reason to put a lesson to waste, right son? I'm going to make you a little brother when I get home." Inutaisho stated with a laugh.

"Gross. I don't want one." Sesshomaru growled.

"Too bad! You're getting one!" Inutaisho insisted, racing home, unaware of what was awaiting him.


	11. Chapter 11

Talk No More

"Sesshomaru? Hey, Sesshomaru! Hellooooooo!" Kanu shouted as he grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck of his robes, shaking him violently. The young dog demon had discovered his mother's bloodied body in the bedroom, the room had been finger painted red…the smiley face disturbed Sesshomaru the most. He heard his father say, "That bitch," but Sesshomaru heard his father call a lot of people "bitch."

"Kanu, leave the boy alone. It's going to take a long time for him to get over it. It'll take me a while, too." Leontos ordered calmly, shaking his head, hoping that would toss the scenes from his memory.

"But Father, he's not even blinking! That's weird!" Kanu replied with frustration.

"Good boy…keep your eyes open…it's harder to see the memory." Leontos said, staring mindlessly at the wall himself. Kanu was spared seeing the scene, though he could smell the profuse blood and he heard Sesshomaru's terrified cry.

"Ugh, son of a bitch." Inutaisho grumbled as he walked into the room, rubbing his face. Kanu frowned when Sesshomaru didn't even respond to his father's distraught condition. The elder dog demon had to carry the body out to where it could be cleaned up and given a proper burial.

"Hey, Inu, let's go find her. We can both take her, I know it." Leontos growled as he stood up, fists clenched.

"No. Killing her won't bring Kimi back." Inutaisho replied sadly. Sesshomaru's heard jerked up.

"Kill who?" Sesshomaru asked immediately. Everyone went dead silent.

"Uh, no one." Leontos corrected. Sesshomaru glared at him and his father.

"Do you know who killed her? Father, why won't you go after them? Why? I don't understand!" Sesshomaru shouted as he stood up, golden eyes bearing up at his father.

"Look, I can't, I'm not strong enough, and…I'm tired. I really am, and so are you." Inutaisho said back pleadingly.

"I'm not too tired to not avenge my mother! What kind of man are you? Letting your wife's killer escape without a second thought! You're awful!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Sesshomaru, it's not that," Inutaisho began.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes turning red. Inutaisho's eyes watered up. Never had his son been so angry with him.

"Hey, you don't know about this person who killed your mother! Her powers lie far beyond your father's." Leontos said sternly.

"Then go join her in Hell! See if I give a damn, it's what you deserve!" Sesshomaru hollered as he walked out of the room, Kanu following close behind him. Leontos sighed heavily as Inutaisho fell to the floor, sobbing quietly. The lion demon shifted side to side before rolling his eyes. He knelt down and gave Inutaisho a hug.

"Don't go calling me gay, either, Fleabag." Leontos growled irritably, eliciting a chuckle from Inutaisho. The dog demon wiped tears from his eyes and looked at Leontos sadly.

"Honey," Inutaisho said soothingly, reaching out to pet Leontos' cheek, only to get a big slap across the face.

"Don't go there, girlfriend." Leontos said back with a smile.

Kanu followed a few paces behind Sesshomaru, who was taking angered steps around the palace, avoiding the top floor entirely. He said nothing, just kept walking and casting angry glances back at Kanu.

"Why are you following me? Go away!" Sesshomaru snapped, turning around and taking a threatening step towards Kanu, who stood his ground and looked at Sesshomaru with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I may not have known her very long, but I really liked your mama…she was very kind." Kanu said, stray tears falling down his face. Sesshomaru blinked. His father cried, Leontos shed a few tears and Kanu was crying now…Sesshomaru had yet to cry himself. He was in shock more than he was in mourning.

"Thank you…I guess." Sesshomaru growled as he crossed his arms, looking away from the sobbing cub.

"I know who killed your mama…her name is Mal. She is an ancient demon, you've met her a few days ago, but she wiped your memory away and we vowed not to tell you about it, but it's not fair to you." Kanu said, his crying ceasing as he looking at Sesshomaru who was looking utterly confused.

"An ancient demon killed my mother? But why? What could she have done?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze hitting the floor in thought.

"I remember her, she was very scary…and you could see the raw power coming from her. I can see why your father won't go after her. He might as well cut his own head off with a blunt blade." Kanu said, as Sesshomaru grew angry again.

"I don't give a shit!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Do you really want to lose another parent?" Kanu asked back, his voice raising. Sesshomaru looked taken aback by the cub's point. Truthfully, he didn't want to lose any parent, but one was gone now and there was no reason to lose the other.

"No." Sesshomaru finally said.

A few days later, Sesshomaru and his father were saying goodbye to Leontos and Kanu, both who were leaving back to their homeland. Sesshomaru didn't want Kanu to leave. The young lion had been a wonderful distraction from his mother's death and he still wasn't talking much to his father, who was desperately trying to gain his son's affection back.

"Still not talking?" Leontos asked Inutaisho, glancing down at Sesshomaru, who was trying a new handshake with Kanu.

"No." Inutaisho growled.

"Hit him. It always works with Kanu." Leontos chirped humorously, his toothy smile brightening up the day.

"I'm not going to hit my son just because he won't talk to me." Inutaisho replied shortly.

"Have it your way, but I'm telling you, physical contact works. Just a quick smack on the head works wonders." Leontos stated, demonstrating a smack in the air with his own hand.

"I'll try it with you next time." Inutaisho cracked, giving Leontos a hug.

"Haha, watch," Leontos said, thumping Sesshomaru on the head with his giant hand.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sesshomaru growled at the lion.

"Boo hoo." Leontos said back.

"Get out of here, you lame jerk." Inutaisho growled playfully, pointing in the opposite direction the lions were intending to go.

"Wrong way, asshole." Leontos shouted back.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" Kanu called, waving at Sesshomaru, who waved back, saying nothing.

"So…want to talk?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru, who turned around and walked away.

"Hmph, stubborn jackass." Inutaisho growled distastefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can never find that boy when I need him the most." Inutaisho exhaled with frustration.

"You know him, my lord. He hates being confined to a palace. He's probably out roaming the lands." An old demon replied with a yawn.

"I know, Totosai, but I need him to stay here while I go…run…errands." Inutaisho said, trying to make the last part sound convincing.

"He can't be too far, I told him you needed him today." Another voice chirped, but it was only the dog and the swordsmith present.

"Hm? Oh, Myoga, you did?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"Yes, after he squished me, of course." Myoga replied bitterly.

"Grrr, that boy worries me." Inutaisho sighed heavily.

Sesshomaru stopped walking in the middle of a grassy field, the tall grass hitting his hip. He was now almost as tall as his father, falling short a few inches and pounds. The young dog demon's golden eyes carefully scanned over the field. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He took another step, straining his ears to pick up on any stray sounds. He heard a snap behind him and turned, releasing his green whip, cracking it at the ground, and hearing a squirrel make its getaway. Just as he let his guard down, his demonic senses picked up on something else leaping at him and he swiftly turned again, cracking his whip at the object, which quickly flipped out of the way, landing in the grass on all fours.

"Who do you think you are?" Sesshomaru asked coolly and arrogantly, but keeping his calm. The person was just below the grass height, but he heard a deep chuckle as the demon man stood up, his curly, golden locks being the first thing Sesshomaru noticed.

"Hahaha, you haven't changed at all!" the young lion laughed, his leafy green eyes showing a fiery energy within him. Sesshomaru dropped his arm and lightened up a bit.

"Kanu?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"In the flesh! Haha, you look…healthy." Kanu cut off. He was going to say that Sesshomaru looked even more like girl and the flowery kimono was not helping his image.

"I am a demon, I do not get ill." Sesshomaru replied shortly.

"Hah, well, you still look like a girl." Kanu spat back, leaning into Sesshomaru's face.

"So are you going to kiss me now? I'm getting that feeling." Sesshomaru responded without a beat, a small smirk ripping into his face. Kanu leaned back, snorting loudly.

"Hee, maybe a little one, since it's been a while." Kanu said back. He was as tall as Sesshomaru now, a muscular build making him look like Leontos with a haircut and different eye color. Kanu had on a red robe, a golden sash tied around his waist and sandals on his feet.

"Where is Leontos?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"He went to the palace." Kanu replied, pointing behind himself.

"The palace is that way." Sesshomaru replied, pointing behind his own self.

"Oh…then he probably went to go fuck a girl or something." Kanu replied unworriedly as Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh my, has my little Kanu grown up so fast? And he knows what sex is, too. How about that?" Sesshomaru teased cruelly, cocking an eyebrow as Kanu pouted, his cheeks blushing red.

"Shut up, woman. I know what sex is now, and I've experienced it, and at the same time, I know you have not…have you?" Kanu asked back smugly, his arms crossed and head held high in victory only to have it come crashing down when Sesshomaru responded.

"I have experienced it a few times. I was in heat one time and accidentally pupped the woman, so I killed her the morning after I was done with her." Sesshomaru replied in a tone that said, "I do this all the time. Just call me Professor."

"Eh, well, I don't care how many times you and I do it, we will never break my father's record." Kanu sighed with defeat.

"I do not care to gain the title of Man-Whore, just Lord of the West would suffice." Sesshomaru stated pompously as Kanu mocked his dog demon friend's pose and facial expression, mouthing along with Sesshomaru's own words.

"Whatever, you want the title of Man-Whore along with the title of biggest Man-gina in the world."

"Man-gina?"

"It's like a vagina, but instead a man-gina."

"Looks like someone hangs around Daddy too much."

"Looks like someone has gender-role confusion."

"Do you want to settle this, lion?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I sure do, little puppy. Right here, right now." Kanu replied.

"Then let's,"

"Go! Gooooo! Run, you sons of bitches, ruuuuuun!" Leontos roared as he ran by the younger demon men, who both heard the crowd of women shouting and hollering.

"Get the lion! Get him! He promised to marry us!" one shouted as the crowd rushed behind her. Sesshomaru and Kanu both stood there, watching them run in the direction of the palace.

"That fool." Sesshomaru exhaled.

"I hope he leaves some for me." Kanu breathed as they slowly made their way to the palace.


	12. Chapter 12

Reunion of Manly Men

AN- I'm very sorry. I had to get another story out of the way. It's finished and my main focus will be this one.

Kanu's green eyes flashed with interest as he watched Sesshomaru practice fighting with his father. The young lion hadn't seen his own father for a while, thinking the elder man had gotten himself into more trouble with women.

"You've gotten a bit slow, Son. Is something bothering you?" Inutaisho asked curiously. Sesshomaru huffed as he straightened his posture.

"No. I'm just trying to see if I can focus more if I'm slower."

"You almost got him, why not take a brake?" Kanu suggested as Sesshomaru turned to him slowly.

"Almost isn't good enough. I need to be at my best." Sesshomaru responded.

"You can't be at your best if you're tired." Kanu retorted.

"Heh, I am not tired." Sesshomaru said back, his arrogance emanating from him. Kanu shook his head. The arrogance was a bit too much for him. The lion exhaled as he stood up, jumping at Sesshomaru and almost striking the dog demon with his fist, but Sesshomaru dodged in enough time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru growled at Kanu, who turned to him and smirked.

"I think I'm about to kick your ass, so get ready, because here I come!" Kanu shouted, leaping at Sesshomaru with blinding speed. Sesshomaru gasped, but he was able to catch Kanu's glowing golden fist in his clawed hand, catching the other wrist in his free hand.

"Not too bad, lady!" Kanu taunted as Sesshomaru strengthened his grip on the lion's limbs.

"I am more of a man than you, irritating lion." Sesshomaru growled back. Kanu kicked him in his armored stomach, ripping his hands free and cocking back his right hand, getting ready to fire it, but another hand gripped Kanu's arm.

"Hm?" Kanu hummed, looking at his father, who was frowning.

"Now is not the time. Inutaisho and I have important business to attend to and we're leaving you here at the palace. You don't have to be at the palace all the time, but do check in and make sure that it's still standing, do I make myself clear?" Leontos asked sternly.

"Yes Father." Kanu replied with a nod. Leontos looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring back silently. The lion demon had aged a bit since Sesshomaru had last seen him so many years ago.

"Sesshomaru? Do you understand?" Leontos finally asked, breaking the silence. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and quietly snorted.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru huffed arrogantly. Leontos frowned. If Sesshomaru's head got any bigger, it'd be a whole different world on its own.

Later on that day, Kanu changed into Japanese robes, a royal red colored one. He walked outside and saw Sesshomaru conversing with a girl servant. She was younger than Sesshomaru and she had brilliant golden hair with red eyes. Kanu stopped walking as to not alert the dog demon or the girl…and to eavesdrop.

"Kuroi, where have you been for the past few days?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, folding a kimono and handing it to the girl, who bowed and kept her gaze at the ground.

"Your father sent me away to take a break. I'm sorry, I thought he would tell you." The girl replied timidly.

"Next time, tell me yourself. My father has this nasty habit of not telling me anything." Sesshomaru said back in an ordering tone, but he wasn't cold about it. Kanu cocked an eyebrow and decided to make himself known.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, do you ever have anything to eat around here? I'm hungry." Kanu stated as he walked up to the two demons. Sesshomaru looked down at Kuroi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Prepare a meal for three." He said. Kuroi frowned slightly.

"Is there someone else visiting?" she asked curiously.

"You're eating with us. Step to it." Sesshomaru insisted as the golden haired girl quickly walked away. Kanu smiled at Sesshomaru.

"She's cute. Your _personal_ servant?" Kanu asked curiously. He meant nothing insulting by it; he just wanted to know. Sesshomaru looked at him and blinked.

"No. I raided a human village, which was holding a demon girl hostage. I didn't want to, but my father was too busy, so I destroyed the village, found her and gave her to my father. He assigned her to be under my word." Sesshomaru explained, looking up for a moment. Kanu looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"Hm, I did something like that, but it was an intentional rescue mission. One of our village women's cubs were kidnapped, I was the head of the rescue team, four other males, older than me and with more experience. They taught me some strategies and I taught them some new things too."

"Did you retrieve the cub with its life in tact?"

"Barely. She almost died, but one of our Voodoo healers saved her."

"Voodoo?"

"It's a religion. A weird one, but it works."

"How can a demon practice a religion? It's,"

"It's not necessarily a heavenly religion. It's more entwined with this world and the spirits that roam it."

"Oh, I see. Kanu, I do not know much of your homeland, can you tell me more about it?" Sesshomaru asked as a gentle breeze swept over them.

"It's warm, hot, very hot. Your land is a forest, many trees and lots of water sources, but my land is a savannah, mostly wide fields and hills of grass, a few trees here and there, and during the dry season, our land is colored a golden color, but during the wet season, it's green and plentiful." Kanu explained.

"And what of your living quarters?"

"Heh, nothing big and great like yours. Ours is more of a thatched hut, it's open because of the hot weather and some walls to give privacy."

"You dance for entertainment, no?"

"We dance for anything. We even dance for rain."

"Why? Dancing will not bring the rain."

"Tell that to the dance. It usually starts raining right when it gets to the good part."

"Do you play any games?"

"Yeah, usually hunting games to hone in our skills as predators."

"What about treasures? Gold? Silver?"

"We treasure water more than those things, but we do have a diamond reserve and we do own some gold."

"Diamond? I think I've seen diamonds only once in my life." Sesshomaru said, completely absorbed in the thought of the sparkling treasure. Kanu smiled as he reached inside his robs, pulling out a small pouch.

"Here, you can have this one, I have others." Kanu said, handing a cherry-sized diamond to the demon dog. Sesshomaru grasped it with his fingers and held it up in the sunlight, examining the prisms of light reflecting inside it.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kanu.

"Haha, I'm sure. I can get more, trust me." Kanu replied, sniffing when he smelled lunch approaching. Kuroi set the huge tray down and pulled a blanket from under her arm, shaking it out and placing it on the ground. Kanu and Sesshomaru placed themselves down on the blanket and took their bowls from Kuroi, who sat down on the furthest side of the blanket, keeping her gaze down as she quickly ate.

"You don't have to be quiet, you know. Where I come from, everyone tells a little bit about their day at mealtime." Kanu said to Kuroi kindly. She stopped eating and looked up, seeing his leaf green eyes, which were full of life.

"Um, I'm Kuroi and there is nothing interesting about my day. I just clean and organize." She replied, averting her red eyes.

"What did you clean and organize?" Kanu pressed on, slurping some noodles.

"I cleaned Master Sesshomaru's study and organized all of his scrolls and books." She replied. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when he heard Kanu snicker.

"And then?" Kanu continued. Kuroi looked back at him and blinked. That was it. What else was the lion looking for?

"That's it. I've cleaned some robes, but nothing else. Is it really that interesting, lion?" Kuroi asked kindly.

"Hee, hee, yes it is. Tell me, in full detail, how exactly did you _organize_ Sesshomaru's study?" Kanu asked humorously, earning himself a swift punch in the arm.

"Cease this pointless questioning. I told you I do not involve myself with her on a personal level." Sesshomaru stated with a growl as Kanu snickered, rubbing his sore arm.

"Calm down, I was only teasing. I know how you are about keeping the bloodline pure and blah, blah, blah. So, we pretty much have the palace to ourselves, yes?" Kanu asked happily.

"Don't get any ideas, and yes, we do…what's on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Kanu's entire lift brightened up at that moment. He actually got a mischievous spirit pulled out of the stoic demon dog.

AN- Before anyone tries telling me that Voodoo originated in Haiti, look it up. The religion and practice of Voodoo originated in Africa.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Everybody

Sesshomaru and Kanu calmly walked through the thick forest. They had gotten bored with the confined palace imagery and decided to go on a little adventure. Both demons were not fully grown, but no demon would dare mess with them unless it was insane. Kanu had strapped on some armor he borrowed from Sesshomaru, who was wearing another set of armor.

"So, what's up here again? I didn't quite understand what you were getting at." Kanu announced, trying to keep his pace with Sesshomaru, but he wasn't used to such a thick forest and so many trees. He was used to an open field.

"It is rumored that a city is up on the mountain. I wanted to confirm it." Sesshomaru replied, having no problems with dodging and jumping over fallen trees and branches.

"What kind of city?"

"I did not hear that part. My father had a gathering of nearby demons and I just heard a snip of the conversation."

"Oh, so if it's a city of bloodthirsty warriors, can I just blame it on you?"

"Do as you please."

"Haha, you can't take a joke, can you?"

"That was a joke? Pathetic."

The two young demons climbed the forest mountainside, soon finding a narrow path that led up the mountain. Again, Kanu was out of his comfort zone. He climbed cliffs and steep hills, but nothing like a mountain. Sesshomaru took the lead and made sure to make his movements easy to follow so the lion could copy him and make his way up.

"You know, Sesshomaru, you may not look built, but you're one…strong guy!" Kanu called out, getting a grip on the rocky side, carefully edging over to the other side where the path became wider.

"Built?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Kanu took a leap, landing safely next to him.

"You know, muscular."

"I don't look muscular?"

"Not really, no."

"Hmph. If would show you that you're wrong, but I'm more interested in getting to the city. Let's go."

"What if it is just a rumor?"

"Then we go back and find something else to inspect."

"Oh, alright."

Kanu soon found his own method of scaling the cliff. While Sesshomaru was able to fly, he simply flew to the top of the cliff, looking down at Kanu skeptically, as if to push him to try the same. Kanu couldn't fly, but he knew he could jump, so he bent his legs slightly before pushing off the rocky path, finding another ledge to land and push off of. Sesshomaru made it to the top in two seconds, Kanu made it in three. The lion landed next to Sesshomaru and looked over at the dog demon. Sesshomaru nodded curtly in acceptance before walking towards the wall. It was jagged and had a small path that led through it.

"Hey look, it's some kind of carving." Kanu said, pointing to the wall. It showed a spiraling design, nothing fancy.

"Hm, maybe somebody did live up here." Sesshomaru responded as he smoothly brushed past Kanu who followed him wordlessly.

The two demons stopped when they came to what looked like a city that was deserted long ago. Huts and market stands were still standing, broken, but standing. There was a chilling breeze washing through the valley city on the mountain, making it all the more ghostly.

"Look…a skeleton." Kanu said quietly as he and Sesshomaru approached the remains. It was a woman, judging from the clothes and jewelry that still clung to the eroded bones. Sesshomaru was interested in the sword that stuck out from the rib cage of the remains. It was a simple katana blade made from some sort of demonic fang.

"Demons slaughtering demons." Sesshomaru stated, walking further into the ghost town. He looked inside the huts, seeing everything sitting in place like it was ready to be lived. Kanu found a few more skeletons, but not enough for every hut in the town.

"I'm assuming some made it out alive." Kanu exhaled, looking at Sesshomaru who blinked.

"Either that or they were taken prisoner. There is nothing here, let's go." Sesshomaru suggested, turning around and stopping when the breeze brought a foul scent to his nose.

"Ugh, that is something rank! What the hell is that smell?" Kanu whined, using his robe sleeve to block out the smell from his also very sensitive nose. Sesshomaru was almost ready to throw up from how strong it was, but he kept his composure and stood his ground as the large demon snaked down from the walls, slithering into the town. It had a long, thick, grey body that slithered like a snake, but also had centipede-like legs that helped it grip walls. It had a snake-shaped face with gleaming red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Ew, take a bath," Kanu coughed, waving his hand in front of his face as the beast snarled at him.

"Disgusting vermin, you dare challenge me?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, still hiding his repulsion from the stench of the demon.

"Eh, heh, heh, I think it does." Kanu snickered as the monster leered at Sesshomaru. Before Sesshomaru could blink, the snake-like monster lunged at him, but the speedy dog demon had leapt out of the way, flying into the air where he swung his arm, cracking his green whip and slicing open the beast's back. Kanu lunged at the injured creature, his fist glowing the brilliant gold color as he struck it in its snout, sending it flying backwards.

"Or you can kill it, I guess." Kanu mumbled as Sesshomaru finished it off by melting it with his poisonous claws.

"I have no time to bother with unimportant opponents." Sesshomaru growled as he left the city, Kanu following behind him.

"So, uh…huh?" Kanu stuttered as he watched Sesshomaru leap off the cliff, gracefully falling back down the mountain. Kanu gulped as he looked over the edge, nervously wondering whether he should jump or not. He knew he could survive the fall; it was just out of his comfort zone.

"Eh, nothing to lose," Kanu sighed; leaping off and letting his arms fly up to help keep his body upright. He landed on a tree and jumped down where Sesshomaru was standing, waiting patiently. He began walking away as soon as the lion landed, pushing Kanu to try and keep up with him. The lion demon jogged after the white form of Sesshomaru, easily catching up and keeping the pace well.

"Very impressive, cowardly lion." Sesshomaru chirped teasingly, turning his head to look at Kanu, who was staring back with slight anger.

"Pfft, whatever, lap dog." Kanu shot back with a pout as he looked away from Sesshomaru. The dog demon snorted quietly to himself. It was so easy to discourage Kanu, even if it lasted only a few seconds it was easy.

"So, the city in the mountain was a complete waste of time and life. What else is there to do in this laid back world you call home?" Kanu asked with a growl.

"Well, we don't dance, I can tell you that much." Sesshomaru replied, catching another interesting scent, heading into the direction. Kanu let out a long sigh.

"You like dancing, so don't even try to put it down." Kanu snapped back. He followed Sesshomaru nonetheless, neither of them aware of what was about to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh Boy

AN- It's been a while…again. Sorry. Haha.

Kanu plucked the petals of a yellow flower as he followed Sesshomaru through the forest. The dog demon had gone stone cold silent ever since his keen nose picked up on a scent. Kanu picked up on many scents, none of them causing him any distress.

"So, what's going on? You've kind of gone into hunter mode on me." Kanu finally asked, looking over at Sesshomaru, whose eyes narrowed slightly.

"There are vermin to kill." Sesshomaru said back coldly. Kanu frowned in reply, but he kept silent, following his icy friend nonetheless. He saw a small militia of human men approaching them on the forest path atop their horses. They were armed with swords, spears bows and arrows, wearing their armor and arrogant smiles on their faces.

"Heh, they look worth the effort," one man cackled as the rest of the men laughed. The lead man took off after the two demons.

"Uh, maybe we should just," but Kanu was cut off by Sesshomaru's whip slicing through the man. The demon dog heard the rest of the men gasp. They didn't know that he and Kanu were demons.

"Um, Sesshomaru," Kanu called out, stopping the young dog demon in his tracks. Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at the lion skeptically.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked him with a growl. Kanu stepped between him and the stunned group of human men, who were ready with his weapons at the ready.

"Let me handle this." Kanu said, turning around and walking up to the men, smiling widely.

"He's a demon! Be careful!" Someone called out.

"Hello! I…I'm not going to hurt you, my friend just got a bit spooked, please don't take it personally. Uh, well, it would be better for you to leave, maybe leave some money in repayment…unless you want him to come after you?" Kanu asked, pointing back at the dog demon master, who was looking icier and angrier by the second. He didn't believe in passiveness.

"Let's get out of here!" another man shouted as he tossed Kanu a bag of gold, all of the men riding away quickly. Sesshomaru walked up to Kanu, who was jiggling the bag of gold with a smile on his face.

"Kanu, why didn't you just let me kill them?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, I bet they all had wives and children waiting for their return home." Kanu replied.

"And?"

"And why should all of those women and children be without a husband and father? It's not fair to them, nor is it their fault their man wants to be a dick."

"Life isn't fair, why should lowly humans get special treatment?" Sesshomaru asked with a pout.

"Because they're lowly, they need more help." Kanu said back with a sly smile. Sesshomaru found himself following Kanu, who was still jingling his small bag of gold.

"Why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's part of being a leader. You take care of all of your lands and the people in them, even if they're dicks." Kanu chirped back.

"I don't get your logic."

"Nobody gets it, but I follow it anyway."

"Ridiculous."

Sesshomaru found himself running after Kanu, who declared his boredom and took off running wildly. The dog demon finally realized how fast the lion had become.

"Kanu! Where are you going?" Sesshomaru called out.

"I don't know! Where are we?" Kanu called back.

"We're about to head past the southern boarder! Kanu, stop!" Sesshomaru hollered as he grabbed the back of Kanu's rich red robe. The lion demon slowed to a stop and looked at Sesshomaru with confusion.

"What's the problem? I thought your father was friends with the lord of the South." Kanu asked.

"He is. That lord has been sick and without an heir, so the next family in line took over. They don't like my father and if we cross the boarder, we're bound to be killed." Sesshomaru explained as he looked over the bridge. It connected over a steep valley. The fall was bound to kill any mortal creature, and legend had it that something lived down there that loved eating demons.

"But, why? Why would they want to start a war with your father?"

"Just for the fact that they don't like his policies. They're ignorant." Sesshomaru replied simply as he turned around, stopping when he heard footsteps knock on the bridge.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," a slick voice commented.

"A mutt." Another voice purred in reply.

"And a lion, cute."

"Um, Sesshomaru, are they allowed over here?" Kanu asked curiously, not taking his eyes off of the approaching figures.

"One step over the line on that bridge and they're dead." Sesshomaru announced, turning around and cracking his fingers as he readied an attack. The two figures stopped right at the line and stared back with smiles of malice etched into their faces.

"Who are they? Anyone important?" Kanu asked.

"No. Just two lowly guards." The dog demon said back emotionlessly. He had met the guards before. Their job was to annoy whomever they saw and try to beckon them across the bridge.

"Haha, looks like the kitty cat is scared." The taller, slicker looking one commented to his shorter, stocky friend.

"Oh yes, incredibly scared." The shorter one added on. Sesshomaru watched as Kanu took a step forward, his face pulled into a scowl.

"Why don't you come over here and kick the scared little kitty's ass?" Kanu taunted back, his scowl disappearing and an arrogant smile now visible.

"Because the law says that whoever steps over the line dies. You're way over there, why don't you come a little closer and whoa!" the short demon man yelled when Kanu took one quick, giant leap and landed right in front of him, still behind the line.

"I'm here, what're you going to do about it?" Kanu asked threateningly as the guards took a few steps back.

"Kanu, they aren't worth your breath. Let's go." Sesshomaru suggested, watching the two guards step back up.

"Yeah, listen to your lover, go away." The tall demon snickered.

"Haha, go take it up the ass." The short one continued.

"How do we know that you two don't take it up the ass after we leave?" Kanu asked back spitefully.

"Oh we do, we openly admit it." The short one laughed sarcastically.

"Mhm. That's what I thought." Kanu growled as he turned around.

"Kanu," Sesshomaru began warningly.

"Let's go, honey." Kanu giggled back, avoiding the punch that Sesshomaru threw at him.

Kanu found a river and smiled as he jumped into it, splashing water at Sesshomaru, who jumped back.

"You child." Sesshomaru growled.

"Haha, come on! You know you want to!" Kanu laughed back, finding a rock and tossing it at Sesshomaru. The dog demon caught it and tossed it back into the water.

"Aww, we could've used it for a game." Kanu whined.

"It was a rock."

"I know, but still…ugh forget it. High class assholes, such as yourself, will never know what it means to have nothing."

"Fine, Kanu, what do you wish to play?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling silly for even giving into the lion. Kanu took off the top part of his robe and shrugged.

"Let's cuddle." He suggested sarcastically.

"Let's not. Find something to do, lion, or I'm leaving." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine…fuck you." Kanu said back, diving into the water. Sesshomaru stood on the edge and watched as the lion drifted downstream, catching a fish and coming back up with the slippery creature in his hands.

"Do you plan on eating it?" Sesshomaru asked, idly picking a leaf off his shoulder and dropping it to the ground.

"Nope." Kanu chirped, releasing the fish back into the water. He stretched his arms before diving back underwater and swimming against the current. His powerful, muscular arms cut through the water like a hot knife through butter, easily carrying him up the river. Sesshomaru watched as he raised his head above the water and float in the water face up.

"Weeeeeee! Hahaha! Sesshomaru! You've got to try this!" Kanu called out as he went flowing by the grounded Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru said back. Kanu stopped himself and swam back up the river.

"Haha, you know you want to!" Kanu continued, floating downstream backwards. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and exhaled.

Inutaisho and Leontos were tracking down their sons. They were both aloof about finding them; they just wanted to start bothering them since there was nothing else to do.

"Damn, they've been everywhere." Inutaisho said, stepping over a branch. Leontos leapt over it and exhaled.

"They're bored, too." Leontos chirped with a smile.

"Hey, shh!" Inutaisho whispered when he heard voices.

"Weeee! Come on, Sesshomaru! It's so much more fun when you put your arms in the air!" Kanu laughed.

"It's not even remotely fun, lion." Sesshomaru growled back as he floated downstream with the lion demon, also shirtless and even though he put on a strong front, it was relaxing to the dog demon.

"You're both a couple of weird asses." A deep voice chirped as Kanu and Sesshomaru turned to see Leontos shedding his shirt.

"Where is my," Sesshomaru began.

"Hey, pretty lady." A family voice chuckled behind Sesshomaru. He turned and looked at his father, who was floating behind him, smiling widely.

"There it is." Sesshomaru growled in inference to his father, who began laughing as he swam up Leontos.

"You're getting old, my friend." Inutaisho said to Leontos.

"With age comes wisdom and…experience! Bam!" Leontos replied, doing a thrust before diving into the water. Sesshomaru blinked and looked around quickly.

"Where is Kanu?" Sesshomaru asked as his father and Leontos stopped their bickering for a moment, both looking around and frowning.

"You bastard, you ate my son." Leontos stated, punching Inutaisho in the arm playfully.

"Yes. He was extremely tasty." Inutaisho said back.

"I'm serious…where is he?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. The young lion's scent was completely gone.

"Kanu? Kanu! You little shit, quit playing around!" Leontos hollered.

"I don't think he's here." Inutaisho said he walked out of the water.

"Kanu!" Leontos roared frantically as he jumped out of the water and running down the river. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and frowned.

"I hope he didn't flow too far down the river." Inutaisho grumbled worriedly. Sesshomaru sighed and hoped that Kanu wasn't doing this on purpose.


	15. Chapter 15

Found My Friend

Sesshomaru stood in place, staring down at what he had found. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Though his emotions could not be told from his face, he was certainly feeling something and it was rage and confusion. He stared down, trying to tell himself that it wasn't real, that he was just playing another joke, but the lion lay motionless, his lifeless eyes staring up at the sky, glazed over completely.

"K-Kanu." Sesshomaru whispered, still thinking that the lion demon would jump up, laugh and punch Sesshomaru in the arm playfully, but still he lay on the cold forest floor.

"Sesshomaru! Have you found him? Oh," Inutaisho stopped breathing as he stared down at Kanu's body. He placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I'll kill them." Sesshomaru growled, already knowing who had done it. He frowned when his father unsheathed Tenseiga, the newest sword he had gained, but never unsheathed in battle. Sesshomaru frowned when his father cut the thin air, stepping back and watching the breath and life revive inside the young man. Kanu coughed as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, damn, where am I?" he groaned, moving his hand to his stomach, rubbing it as it growled quietly.

"Kanu, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked quickly. The lion looked up at him and frowned.

"I just remember floating downstream. It was weird, I couldn't move, but I was conscious the whole time, then I just blacked out." Kanu explained with a slight stutter. He shivered violently when a breeze drifted through the trees.

"Sesshomaru, I will be back." Inutaisho stated with a scowl as he flew away. Sesshomaru looked at Kanu and sighed heavily as he began undoing his armor. Kanu hugged himself and watched as Sesshomaru's armor hit the ground with a thump. The dog demon took off his outer robe and tossed it to the lion demon.

"There," Sesshomaru said, placing his armor over his smaller, shorter sleeved robe.

"Oh, thank you." Kanu chirped, pulling the white robe over his bare torso as he stood up, looking down at his drenched pants. He looked at Sesshomaru, flashing him a small smile.

"I'm not giving you my pants." Sesshomaru growled.

"Haha, uh, I don't want them anyway." Kanu replied, still rubbing his arms to help warm his body.

The younger demons grew bored with waiting for their fathers' return, finding themselves bored and on another adventure. Kanu kept a fast pace, occasionally turning around and coaxing Sesshomaru to walk faster.

"Come on, Sesshomaru!" Kanu called out excitedly. Sesshomaru kept his usual pace, staring back at Kanu.

"Why? We aren't going anywhere." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly.

"I know but," Kanu cut off, immediately falling to his knees as he held his head in his hands. He cried out with pain, causing Sesshomaru to go on high alert, running up to his friend and looking around carefully. He looked down at Kanu, who was on his back, growling curses under his breath.

"What is it, Kanu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My head is pounding!" Kanu roared back, his entire body tensing; then, suddenly he went limp, staring up at the sky lifelessly. Sesshomaru could hear his heart and his breathing, but Kanu was completely motionless.

"Kanu," Sesshomaru exhaled, poking the lion in the chest. Kanu mumbled something and Sesshomaru leaned closer to hear him better.

"Over…there." Kanu whispered, his hand twitching in the direction of what was attacking him. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and leapt over, slashing down the trees and seeing something jump out and scurry away.

"Ahh, damn!" Kanu breathed as he sat back up, breathing heavily and with much relief. It was exactly what had happened to him when he was swimming in the stream. He kept seeing the dark image of whatever it was controlling him, but he couldn't get a clear vision, it was as if it didn't want him to see it completely.

"It escaped…whatever it was." Sesshomaru stated idly, but he was glad he saved his friend.

"I want to find it and kill it." Kanu growled with a huff.

"Then let's go…hm?" Sesshomaru stopped when his father and Leontos landed in front of them.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Leontos growled irritably.

"What? Why? It keeps attacking me!" Kanu yelled back. Leontos glared at his son impatiently.

"Yeah, I know, that's why you're not going after it!" Leontos roared back.

"What is it, exactly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a shadow demon. It has no definite shape and it can be quite tricky if it can get a hold on you." Inutaisho explained professionally. Sesshomaru nodded curtly, a thoughtful look playing about his face.

"Alright boys, back to the palace until Leo and I can kill this thing." Inutaisho ordered, getting two scowls and a growl from his own son.

"Don't give him attitude, get going!" Leontos reinforced, clapping his hands together as he marched behind the reluctant, younger, men. Sesshomaru felt his mood sink even lower when he saw the palace come into view. He heard Kanu's whine and growl of increasing boredom set in. They were going to be put on house arrest while their fathers searched for a creature that was probably long gone by now.

"I'm serious, stay here, shut up, find something productive to do and we'll be back before night." Inutaisho stated sternly as Leontos nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, spare me." Sesshomaru growled.

"I feel like I have two moms." Kanu added on with a pout.

"Watch your mouth, boy." Leontos growled.

"Yes, Mother." Kanu replied as he turned on his heel, storming away inside the palace to go find something to break. Sesshomaru followed him wordlessly, intent on keeping the lion out of trouble.

Kanu was able to find a paintbrush, ink and random scroll of paper and began doodling on it. Sesshomaru watched him draw, seeing a wide landscape with a leafless tree on it. He drew a few deer-like creatures and sighed, mumbling about color.

"Is this your homeland?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eh, yeah…it's prettier in person." Kanu replied, dipping the brush in the ink and continuing his drawing. Sesshomaru yawned and lay on his back, soon falling asleep. Kanu smiled as he began painting a picture of the sleeping Sesshomaru. Kanu drew slowly and carefully, looking up every second, making sure he got every detail. When he finished, he held it up, looked at it, then looked at Sesshomaru, and ended up snorting loudly to himself.

"Haha, looks like shiiiiiiiit." Kanu laughed, throwing it aside and grabbing another piece of the scroll, continuing his practice of drawing whatever came to mind. He laughed when he drew a fish that had his father's hairstyle. It even had his father's smile.

"Fish-Daddy. Haha, wow." Kanu giggled, throwing the drawing to the side.

Inutaisho and Leontos stumbled down the halls of the palace. They gave up searching for the shadow demon hours ago and decided to start drinking. They were both drunk and trying to be quiet about it and failing epically.

"Haha, shhhhhh!" Inutaisho laughed, pounding his fist into Leontos' arm.

"Ow! You shhhh!" Leontos hissed back, finding the room that the younger demons were in and sliding open the door quietly. He saw Kanu sprawled out on the floor, his doodles spread around him wildly. Sesshomaru slept on his side, slightly curled up and resting on his fluff.

"Let's go…they're asleep." Inutaisho exhaled, walking down to another room and bursting in.

"Yours?" Leontos asked. Inutaisho nodded.

"Yours." Inutaisho repeated, shoving the drunken lion into the room and walking away.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up and looked around. He saw the scattered drawings and wondered where Kanu went. He yawned loudly and stood up, walking out of the room and deciding to take a bath and look for Kanu later.

"Hey, my father drew this for you," Kanu said, running by Sesshomaru and handing him a paper before taking off again. Sesshomaru looked at it and frowned. It was a poorly drawn picture of him with huge boobs. Sesshomaru disintegrated it with his poisonous claws and continued with his life.

"Hm, he didn't even bat an eye." Leontos whispered as he peered around the corner.

"Maybe he doesn't care." Inutaisho whispered back.

"No, he cares, he's just pretending not to care just to piss me off."

"Oh yes, yes, because that's his goal when he wakes up in the morning."

"It is. I've read his mind." Leontos growled, walking down the hall to the bathing room.

"It doesn't even look like me." Sesshomaru called out from the warm bath water, his eyes closed as he tried to relax. He heard Leontos curse under his breath and walk away with defeat.

"What did he say?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"He said you suck dick." Leontos shot back, earning himself a punch in the face.

Sesshomaru dressed himself in clean robes and headed down the hall, letting his nose take him where the food was. He walked in where his father, Leontos and Kanu sat, munching on their breakfast idly. Sesshomaru walked over to Leontos and slammed his fist into his head.

"Ow! Boy," Leontos growled.

"Next time, practice your art skills before trying to insult me, idiot." Sesshomaru growled, sitting down and waiting for his food.

"Haha, I drew it, my dad ow!" Kanu whined when Sesshomaru's fist struck him next.

"You should've just kept your mouth closed." Inutaisho stated with a chuckle of amusement while patting his son's shoulder proudly. Sesshomaru could deny it all he wanted, the young dog demon pup was more like his father than he knew.


	16. Chapter 16

A Bigger Responsibility

Kanu began stretching in the palace courtyard, feeling the gentle breeze brush over him. He was preparing for a small spar with his father, who promised to teach him a new move. The young lion stopped moving immediately when a scent entered his nose. He quickly ducked and dodged the aerial attack of his overly eager father. Leontos flew over and quickly caught himself, turning around and laughing.

"That's my boy! Haha, alright, let's start." Leontos exhaled, getting in a stance and watching his son get into a similar stance. The two flew at one another, flinging his fists, but not too hard as to not hurt the other. Kanu leaned to the side, dodging his father's fist and came back with an uppercut. He stopped his fist at his father's chin. Leontos stopped moving and smiled.

"You're supposed to fall down, remember?" Kanu said.

"Oh…ahhh!" Leontos feigned pain, falling to the ground and writhing around in the grass. He stopped and stood back up, brushing himself off.

"Good?" Leontos asked.

"Mhm. Very believable." Kanu chirped.

"Alright, here I come," Leontos stated, speeding up his movements, but still keeping them soft. Kanu kept up well, but wasn't able to fling too many back, but the ones he did fire were direct and dangerous.

Sesshomaru watched them from a distance, quietly focusing on what he would do if he were the one fighting Leontos. The man was a powerhouse, and a fast one at that. Sesshomaru was sure that if he kept a distance, he could take down the older lion demon. It was hard to say, really. The dog demon then thought about his father's frequent absences, and usually Leontos would disappear with him, but not today.

"Hey Sesshomaru, daydreaming about my hot body over there?" Leontos asked spitefully after he pushed Kanu onto the ground. Sesshomaru growled in reply as he stood up.

"I do not believe this story of my father just randomly walking his borders. Where is he?" Sesshomaru demanded as Leontos approached him.

"Look, little puppy, I told you all that I know and if you don't believe me, well, suck it." Leontos replied sweetly and nicely. Sesshomaru's only reply was an icy stare.

"You know more than what you're leading me to believe." Sesshomaru stated.

"Haha, yeah, and? What? You going to kick my ass?" Leontos asked back haughtily.

"I'll kill you."

"Then what? Sit around and wait for Daddy to come back? Come on, Sesshomaru, you know that ahhhhh!" He didn't get to finish because the dog demon blasted him in the face with his fist.

"Haha, nice one Sesshomaru!" Kanu laughed as he watched his father rub his nose softly.

"Is that how it's going to be? Alright." Leontos grumbled under his breath as he walked away angrily.

A few more days went by and it was time for the lion demons to leave again. Sesshomaru sighed heavily. He now had nothing and no one to entertain him. He felt a hand pat his shoulder lightly.

"Well, woman, even though you punched me and voiced your hatred about me," Leontos began.

"I never said I hated you." Sesshomaru interrupted with a growl.

"And you constantly interrupt me to spew lies at me, I would just like to say that you've become such a manly woman, and vice versa, also I would like to tell you that you've got a big responsibility coming up on you and hopefully you can man up and take it head on…is this sounding gay or is that just me?" Leontos asked Inutaisho and Kanu, who shrugged in reply. They weren't even really listening to him.

"Hm, how about that. Anyway, Sesshomaru, Kanu and I will always be half a world away from you, so, keep it that way unless you really need us…this is still sounding really, really gay to me." Leontos growled, finishing up with a soft pat to Sesshomaru's shoulder before walking away.

"Bye Sesshomaru! I'll be back soon!" Kanu laughed, waving to the dog demon happily.

00000000000000

"My lord," a young human girl called out. Sesshomaru had heard her growling stomach and turned around, nodding for her to go find food. She ran off, happily huming a tune to herself. Sesshomaru had time to think to himself about what that dumb ass lion had said to him about a "big" responsibility. Come to find out, he had known about Inutaisho fathering a child with a human princess and knew that Sesshomaru was going to be a "big" brother. Little had Leontos known that Inutaisho had gotten into a huge fight with his dragon rival and was fatally wounded and finished off his last minutes of life rescuing his son and lover…leaving Sesshomaru behind to clean up the political mess he had caused.

"Filthy lion," Sesshomaru growled quietly so that his followers could not hear him. He never really liked Leontos. Kanu was a different story. Kanu was actually somewhat intelligent.

"My lord, Rin takes too long!" Jaken whined angrily. Sesshomaru ignored him completely. The little human girl had been gone only mere minutes.

"Ahhhh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's scream was heard. Sesshomaru frowned when she ran up to him, a tall man running after her frantically.

"No, no, no! I'm not going to…uh, haha, hey there," Kanu laughed at Sesshomaru, who was still trying to figure out how he couldn't sense the lion coming.

"Who are you?" Jaken spat at the lion, who simply stomped his face in as a reply.

"Shut up." Kanu ordered, standing up straight and sighing.

"And you're here because?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Got bored." Kanu replied simply, waving at Rin, who was still hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"And you're here alone?"

"Hey girl, heeeeeeeeey!" another voice sang as the dreaded Leontos swung down from a branch, barely missing a tree and landing on all fours behind Sesshomaru.

"Ahhhh!" Rin screamed when Leontos reached over, grabbing her by the back of her kimono and lifting her into the air as he stood up straight.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Sesshomaru growled irritably.

"Obviously not, sissy. Hey, you've gotten a bit taller, broad shoulders…you actually look a little more like a man." Leontos commented, grinning wildly.

"Really now?" Sesshomaru replied sarcastically, only to feel his pride sink when the older lion burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha, no, not really! You just look like a girl, same as always! Haha, how the hell are you?" Leontos chuckled, only to get blasted in the face by Sesshomaru's fist.

"You walked into that one, Father." Kanu chirped, catching Rin before she hit the ground.

"Yeah I know. Stupid man-bitch and his…oh…you're missing an arm." Leontos pointed out, tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve boldly, resulting in another blast to the face, but Leontos caught that one and stepped back before letting go of the dog demon's fist.

"You really are annoying." Kanu sighed, as he walked up to Sesshomaru. He tugged on the sleeve and shrugged.

"It's not like he needed two arms to whip your ass anyway." Kanu pointed out to his father, who rolled his eyes and looked down at Rin. He bent down and poked her harshly in the chest, knocking her onto the ground.

"You're really loud." Leontos stated.

"And so you feel the need to knock her onto the ground, good job." Kanu growled.

"Watch your mouth, boy. I'm still the man around here. You and your one-armed girlfriend are just going to have to deal with that until…uh, well, whenever I die." Leontos remarked. Sesshomaru actually felt a bit of fear. If his life was left up until natural causes, the damned lion was going to be around for a long time yet.

"That's not soon enough. Die now." Sesshomaru growled, chasing after Leontos, who giggled and laughed like a little girl as he ran away from the dog demon.

"Eh, fun times…hi, I'm Kanu." Kanu said to Rin, who smiled back at him.

"Rin." She replied.

"What was that? You're Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Kanu yelled loudly, snorting when he saw Sesshomaru's white form exit the trees and fly after him.

AN- Yeh, it sucked. I'll make up the awesomeness someday.


End file.
